Looking For Loveless
by Freya01
Summary: Ritsuka thought he gave it all up two years when he left the world of fighters and sacrfices. Though he always wondered what it would be like to be with the 'true' Loveless fighter, would he be able to part from Soubi? This was a thought that often came to him when he reunited with Soubi. Now a young adult searching for those answers. Warning this contains Yaoi boyxboy.
1. Dates Are Serious You Know?

A/N: Hello everyone and to anyone new who is reading this. For those of you who do know me, this is the re written version of 'Situations' I decided to rewrite this fict as I gotten back into the realm of loveless and I had a whole bunch of new ideas for this story. I Hope you enjoy and just a warning at some points it may be OOC and I have rated this to be M because of some of the later chapters (even though I can assure you it won't be by any means 'hardcore') enjoy (:

"Sure! I'll see you then. " Ritsuka hung up the phone. Tonight was his date with Yuiko they had been planning this for weeks. Yuiko had been really excited she was always talking about it at school but Ritsuka was a slightly unsure, he was a slightly nervous. He had never been on a date before, he often hung out with Yuiko and Yayoi when he was in grade school but now he in high school he was seventeen it was time for a more serious outlook on these types of things he was nearly an adult after all.

Ritsuka started to panic; he only had ten minutes before he had to meet Yuiko at the café. 'Okay now where's my coat? Uh my money um…?" he ran around the house frantically searching for everything until he was ready to walk out the door, lots of things ended up on the floor which he would clean it up later.

Ritsuka slowly made his way to the cafe he was meeting Yuiko at, which wasn't too far from the small apartment where he now lived in. He had been living by himself since last year when his mother was put into the psych ward. He took in the familiar scenery trying to calm his nerves. "I haven't walked down here for ages, last time I walked down here it was with Sou." He stopped himself from saying it, Soubi the man who had changed everything in his life the man who taught him how to love. Even though they hadn't talked for a while Ritsuka still frequently caught himself thinking about the beautiful blonde. Last time he saw Soubi he was when he was fifteen and they were at seven moons. They had been fighting Seimei, after Seimei disappeared they got into a heated argument, Ritsuka ended up crying (like always) and Soubi ended up sulking. (Like always) They decided it would be best for each other to part ways actually it was Ritsuka who decided Soubi just happily obliged to what Ritsuka asked of him.

Ritsuka shook his head trying to get rid of those images of Soubi. "No I can't think of him, I'm going on a date with Yuiko, I need to think of her." He tried to imagine himself with Yuiko it worked for a little bit until he imagined her kissing him, which scared him a bit, a lot actually. "Okay not that much." Ritsuka continued walking still thinking about Soubi.

"Ritsuka Kun!" Yuiko waved enthusiastically at him. Although Yuiko was eighteen she still had that real childish and naïve outlook to her (she still had her ears after all) but she had grown up a lot. Her short hair was now down to her thighs, she stood about 178cm tall and her bust size had increased too but not by much. Women with big boobs didn't turn on Ritsuka he was turned on by; wait was what he thinking he wasn't turned on by anything, right?

"Stop thinking about that you idiot stops thinking about Soubi!" Ritsuka was almost pulling out his hair thinking of Soubi was starting to stress him out. Why was he thinking about Soubi so much they parted ways didn't they but it was like Ritsuka missed him, he had a sudden desire for Soubi to kiss him again the warm lips of the older male against his lips. "Soubi…." Ritsuka sighed. Ritsuka gazed widened when he saw the blond male sitting at a table outside, playing with his cigarette lighter. Ritsuka averted his gaze to Yuiko and tried to forget he was there. This was his night with Yuiko not him and Soubi. Who knows this date could go swimmingly it could lead to another date and that date could lead to them going out and then, no that was thinking too far ahead he thought to himself. He sat down at the table with Yuiko occasionally taking the odd glance at Soubi.

"So beautiful…." He sighed gazing at Soubi.

Yuiko blushed. "Awe thank you Ritsuka." She beamed as though he was aiming that compliment at her, Yuiko beamed at Ritsuka even though he wasn't very talkative.

"Maybe he's just too shy." She mused. Ritsuka begun playing with his food he didn't feel like eating he was too busy thinking about him.

"I wonder if Soubi has seen me yet?" he thought to himself he hoped he hadn't that would complicate things. Yuiko wiped her mouth; this was becoming awkward for her too.

"Um Ritsuka I just wanted to go to the bathroom quickly." Yuiko hoped she would escape this awkward silence. Ritsuka got up with her.

"I will escort you." He smiled trying to convince Yuiko that he did really care about her and that he wasn't too shy. He blushed and held her hand; she blushed as well. He really hated faking things.

"He likes me!" she said excitedly as she walked into the bathroom. As Ritsuka was walking back the table he bumped into someone.

"Oh gosh sir I'm so sorry."

"Ritsuka?" Soubi looked at him in complete shock he couldn't believe his eyes Ritsuka was standing right in front of him, he hadn't seen him for so long oh how he had missed him.

"Um no you must have got the wrong person" Ritsuka panicked.

"Ritsuka I know that's you."

"No really… " Ritsuka stuttered thinking of a way to get himself out of this tricky situation, he was so mesmerized by Soubi he just wanted to reach up and. Ritsuka suddenly lost his balance and fell into Soubi, his lips crashing with the Blonde's.

"Ritsuka!" Yuiko said enthusiastically as she flung open the bathroom door. Her happy expression quickly disappearing she stood frozen as she saw Ritsuka in the arms of another in the arms of 'Soubi San!"

Ritsuka quickly turned around to Yuiko and tried to deny everything she just saw. "No it's not what you think I swear I'm not!"

"Ritsuka that's disgusting I can't believe you ditched for another person for Soubi!" she ran out of the cafe crying. "I thought Soubi wasn't like that!" she continued crying all the way home.

Ritsuka blushed and awkwardly looked up at Soubi. "Well this was an awkward meeting."

"I don't think it's awkward it's nice that I could run into you again." Soubi smiled, running his fingers through Ritsuka hair.

Ritsuka frowned. "That was my date you know… you ruined my date."

"My pleasure." Soubi responded, he never really like Yuiko he just pretended he did so Ritsuka wouldn't get mad at him.

Ritsuka managed to get himself out of Soubi's gentle hold and made his way over to the cashier to pay for his and Yuiko's meals, even though both of them hardly touched their food. Just as he was about to pay Soubi put his hand on top of Ritsuka's.

"No, I'll pay it's the most I can do for ruining your date."

"B-but"

"It's no problem." Soubi interjected.

Ritsuka walked out of the cafe, he sighed and begun thinking of what was going to happen next. Yuiko had just seen him kiss another man even though it was an accident, she just saw him kiss Soubi. This was going to spread around the school like wildfire Yuiko was the gossiper of their school. Every little piece of juicy information she got in her little hands was like gold to her.

Gossiping was the only way she made friends if she didn't gossip no one would talk to her. Yuiko had become shallow since entering high school.

As Ritsuka begun walking back to his apartment Soubi grabbed his hand before he could walk off. Ritsuka stopped and slowly turned around and looked at the Blond. Looking at him brought memories he just wanted him to kiss him again but he had to restrain himself he couldn't let old memories get to him. "What?"

Soubi smiled at him like he always did. "Why don't you come back to my place?"

"Why? I think I've troubled you enough Soubi." Ritsuka really wanted to leave, he left Soubi for a reason he didn't want those strong feelings for him taking over his life again.

"No you haven't, plus we have a lot to catch up on, a lot to catch up on."

A/N: I decided to keep the Japanese suffixes (I considered omitting them but thought it sounded a lot better with them) Thank you to everyone who is reading this and I hope it didn't sound to forced. I am also looking for a Beta, as I am not that great with grammar by any means :P If anyone would like to edit this I would be eternally grateful.


	2. What It Feels Like To Be Loveless

A/N:

Chapter 2 is finally re written! Yet again who ever is bothering to read this thank you. Sorry if my grammar is terrible, if you find anything major feel free to point it out(just don't be blunt about it I know way too many people who do that to me :P) I am also looking for a Beta so I you love reading loveless fanficts then I would be really grateful if you would edit my work. I also apologies if this seems rushed or too dragged out or lame. I haven't written a loveless fanfiction for ages and I only recently started reading the manga again as it is finally started to continue. Yay for viz media!

Anyways I hope you continue reading. Enjoy!

Ritsuka slumped down onto the couch and let out a sigh. "It's been a while hasn't"

Soubi nodded. "Too long."

"Only God knows what Yuiko is going to do, come Monday I'll be the talk of the school everyone will think I'm gay." Ritsuka worried.

"Don't worry I will make sure she doesn't do anything."

Ritsuka frowned he had a feeling Soubi meant violence. Ritsuka hated violence one of Soubi's traits he did not approve of primarily why they parted. "Thanks, but I doubt you could Yuiko spreads gossip like wildfire so by the time you got to her it would be too late."

"Why is it that it matters who you're in love with." Ritsuka sighed thinking of Soubi.

"Who is this your talking about?" Soubi smirked having an idea Ritsuka was talking about him well he hoped he was.

Ritsuka's averted his gaze from Soubi. "Some one…" Ritsuka pondered on the thought of getting together with Soubi, it would certainly fill what he had been missing "I guess it could work." Ritsuka mused.

"Guess what could work?" Soubi repeated what Ritsuka said, eager to know what he was thinking about.

"Hey Soubi did you ever date anyone after we parted ways, you dated Kio right?"

"What of course not!" Soubi immediately dismissed the question, he never dated Kio nor would he ever consider dating neither him nor anyone for that matter.

"I only belong to one person."

Ritsuka threw his arms up with irritation "Ugh here we go again, it's the I love you Ritsuka crap again." Ritsuka let out an irritated sigh. "I thought we discussed this Seimei has no control over you anymore you're not forced to love me!"

"But I do." he insisted "I never wanted to part with you, you don't know how difficult it was to betray Seimei and then you tell me you never want to see me again!" He said with emotion in his voice, very unlike Soubi.

Ritsuka felt guilty he was never aware of the extent that Soubi loved him. Ritsuka always had a crush on Soubi but he never thought Soubi would feel the same way he thought that it would always stay one sided. Soubi leaned over and pressed his lips softly against Ritsuka's. Nostalgia Ritsuka thought. It felt just like the old days when Soubi kissed him except now he wanted it.

"I guess… um i. Well" Ritsuka stuttered as he blushed again he was having a difficult time controlling his emotions.

"Want what?" Soubi asked.

"I want you!" Ritsuka exclaimed. "I always have!"

Soubi smirked. "Well that is something that I comply with" he kissed Ritsuka again, Ritsuka moving into the kiss.

Soubi began lightly rubbing Ritsuka's cat ears. Ritsuka quickly grabbed his hand.

"Not yet!"

Soubi chuckled. "What did you think I was going to do, take your ears?"

"What! Of course not." Ritsuka shook his head, desperately trying to get rid of those dirty thoughts. Ritsuka yawned.

"I'm surprised you still have them, but glad." He smiled. "Tired?" He asked Ritsuka.

"Of course not!" Ritsuka responded sarcastically. "Of course I'm tired my day has been entirely messed up!" He paused as he let out another yawn. "The past four years have been extremely messed up to tell you the truth."

Soubi wrapped his arms gently around Ritsuka who was now much taller almost as tall as him. Ritsuka rested his head on Soubi's chest. "It's going to be easier. I don't have to reach up you anymore."

"Much easier, i won't have to bend down either" He kissed Ritsuka's forehead.

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "You never did, I always had to jump up to kiss you." He said sleepily drifting off into a deep sleep.

Ritsuka walked through the school gates, it was a day like any other day. As usual the first person he saw was Yuiko. "Hello Yuiko!" He waved happily at her she glared at him coldly.

"Betrayer." She pushed him into the iron gates and walked off.

"Yuiko?" Ritsuka was confused why did she do that was she pre-menstrual or something like that? He would never understand women.

Ritsuka got his books out of his locker and begin walking to class. Today had different vibe and he couldn't put his finger on it. He sat down and opened his books like normal he wasn't the most social kid in school but he hung out with Yuiko and Yayoi at recess and lunch like the good old days in grade school. But today no one was sitting near him. It was like he had a contagious disease. "Why is love so complicated?" He thought to himself while he chewed on his pen attempting to finish this essay he was assigned to.

The day had gone past no one had looked at him, not even a glimpse. He got the occasionally bumping into while he was walking down the corridors but that was all.

"Oi! Watch where you're going I'm not invisible you know!" he yelled but they just ignored him, they didn't even look back and snicker at him. Just as Ritsuka was grabbing his English textbook from his locker a boy passing slammed Ritsuka's head against the locker. He briefly turned around to see it was Takashi Ibuko a boy who frequently bullied him for a number of things for still having his ears, for bringing home made lunch to school and for being.

"We don't want a homo like you in our school." He continuously bashed Ritsuka's head against his locker then pushing him onto ground he kicked him hard in the stomach. Ritsuka winced looking up to see a group of people gathering around him.

"Who wants to spend lunch with a boy whose gay you're not right" Another boy threw his set of heavy textbooks on to Ritsuka bruising his cheek.

His homeroom teacher came round and began to lecture him on why he was wrong "Why would I want a child in my class who is gay, I want to be teaching fine young men and women not dirty things like you." Ritsuka curled up into a ball and cried. His name reflected him he definitely felt loveless.

"What's wrong with it." He yelled hot tears rolling down his cheeks. "What's wrong with being in love!" His scream echoed throughout the school.

Ritsuka woke up in a cold sweat, panting, shaken and most of all he felt extremely scared. He looked around he realised he wasn't snuggled up to Soubi anymore he was on a bed alone. Ritsuka quickly got up and ran around the house still frightened from his dream. The one he wanted most now was Soubi and he couldn't find him. He ran outside into the pouring rain, he ran and ran until he fell down from exhaustion. He looked up at the dark clouds and screamed as he ran the blade of a pocketknife down his arm. "What's wrong with being in love!" he screamed, with each new cut he dug further into his skin that had already been riddled with cuts of the similar kind.

Soubi yawned and reluctantly got out of bed, he walked down the hallway to check on Ritsuka, he didn't want to sleep in the same bed as Ritsuka as he wasn't sure whether he would be appreciative of it, so he put him to bed in the spare room

"Ritsuka!" Soubi called out into an empty room. Maybe he had gone to the bathroom or was having a shower. Soubi walked up the hallway and saw that the bathroom door was open and nor one was anyone using it. "Ritsuka?" he called out again and when he didn't respond he started to become a little worried. He thought of other possibilities where Ritsuka may be, maybe he went for a walk or walked back home. Soubi decided to go out and look for Ritsuka.

"Oh my god it's a dead body!" a woman screamed, her hand shaking pointing towards the ally way. Soubi stopped and took a quick glimpse. It was a young male with short black hair and ears he had several slits to his arm and looked like. "Ritsuka!"

Ritsuka yawned and went to rub his eyes but stopped when he felt something tugging. He glanced down at his left wrist that was hooked up to an IV. He panicked desperately trying to pull out the IV "No, no, I can't have this!"

"Ritsuka!" Soubi tightly grabbed hold of his hand.

"No I don't want this I don't want this!" he yelled still struggling to pull it off. Soubi tightened his grip around both of his hands, he knew it was painful for Ritsuka but he had to do it.

Ritsuka panted, as his vision started to get clearer he realised it was Soubi who had grabbed hold of his hand not the nurse or the psychologist it was Soubi. "Soubi?"

"Ritsuka why did you it?" Soubi asked gently looking at Ritsuka's arm that was now bandaged securely. He sighed. "it wasn't the first time you did it either." He remembered the state Ritsuka was in the night before lying in the ally way with multiple cuts to his left arm.

"I-it was terrifying Soubi they all hate me my school hates me I don't want to go back… I just don't want to go back." He stuttered. "I cut myself everyday I created a new cut to represent how many people didn't want me in their lives."

"Ritsuka that's not true, they are only nightmares they won't hurt you, everyone loves you just have an unfortunate name."

"It's true I'm loveless, no one likes me the last normal person who did now hates me!" he panted. "Why can't I be loved like Seimei?"

Soubi bit his lip "That's not true no one loved Seimei."

"How come mother didn't beat Seimei, how come no one ever teased Seimei everyone loved him!" Ritsuka continued scratching at his IV desperate to get himself out of the hospital. He stopped when he saw his Psychologist. Ritsuka hated his new Psychologist a man in his late forties named Yasumoto Hideki. He clearly remembered when he first met his new psychologist was when he was fifteen years old a few months after Ritsuka left Soubi. The first thing he asked of him was to become good friends. He definitely preferred Katsuko Sensei, this man was creepy creepier then Ritsu Sensei.

"Ritsuka how are we feeling today?" the old man smiled a pen in hand ready to write down his response.

"Fine." He replied bluntly. Soubi frowned at Ritsuka.

Hideki sighed. He pushed up his glasses. "Ritsuka we're not going to get anywhere if you keep it up with the one word answers."

"I don't care I just want to get out of here!" he slammed his fist against the bed angrily.

"Ritsuka you're going to have to say something more then 'I'm fine' you don't seem fine don't you remember what you just told me?"

Ritsuka shot a glare at Soubi. "Don't say a thing or they'll keep me here forever." He mumbled to him.

Ritsuka groaned. "Look I'm telling the truth I feel fine, not happy not sad just fine!"

Hideki looked at Soubi hoping he could get some answers from him. "And what relation do you have with Ritsuka you're obviously not a relative."

Ritsuka blushed; this would be the first time he would refer to Soubi as his…..

"Boyfriend." Soubi replied before Ritsuka could he smiled feeling proud that he could refer to Ritsuka as his boyfriend.

"Hmm I see." Hideki wrote down his answer. "You never mentioned to me before that you were in a relationship, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka blushed. "It's only recent."

"How long have you known each other for?" he asked

"Since he was 12." Soubi replied

"So you went to school together, childhood friends turned to lovers?" he chuckled to himself, he assumed Soubi was not much older then Ritsuka, maybe one or two years older.

"No, he's eight years younger then me."

Hideki nodded, Soubi soon realised what a dumb move he made in saying that. "I see and this relationship was it sexual? Hideki asked.

"Hell no! I told you it was just recent I still have my ears!" Ritsuka snapped at Hideki.

"Yes but these days a lot of people are wearing fake ears." Hideki got up and walked out of the room.

Ritsuka groaned glaring at Soubi. "Now look what you've done, now he's going to tell the authorities about us and who knows what else." He face palmed. "They are probably going to think you're some creeper."

"I could sneak you out, they won't find us then" Soubi suggested.

"Great in theory not so much in practice." "Hey what are you doing?" Ritsuka looked over to see Soubi attempting to take out Ritsuka's IV

"Getting you out of here."


	3. Scattered Memories

A/N: Hello to everyone who is reading this, finally I have posted chapter three! I have actually had this written a while ago but I keep going over it to make sure I've rectified all my errors. I somewhat think that no matter how hard I look to fix errors there will be stuff I miss. Oh well, Thank you to everyone who is reading this. I hope this chapter isn't too boring/too cheesy etc.

"You could have been gentler" Ritsuka joked rubbing his wrist from where Soubi had yanked the IV out of him.

Soubi gently took a hold of Ritsuka wrist and caressed it. "Is that better?"

Ritsuka smiled up at the ceiling. "How I've missed that." His happy expression fading as he begun to think about what going to happen. Was the hospital after them or worse had everyone in the school found out.

"I can't go back to school." Ritsuka groaned.

"I know, I have thought on this for a while that you leave school and come and live me."

Ritsuka jolted. "What! When did you get this idea, I can't leave school I mean where would I get in life without finishing school?"

"Says the one who said they can't go back to school." Soubi mused

Ritsuka frowned. "Okay I said I don't want to go back to school but what am I going to do Soubi I'm not smart in any retrospect's so how do you expect me to go out into the big world?"

"You could accompany me to my art classes?" Soubi suggested.

" Tsk I can't draw to save my life." He immediately dismissed his suggestion.

"You don't have to draw, you can be my photographer, I was never good at photography and the professor is always making me use photography as my second medium" He smiled at Ritsuka.

"Neither am I, my photographs were just to remember memories nothing more nothing less."

"Memories." Soubi mused; he remembered how Ritsuka used to refer to taking photographs as making memories.

Ritsuka sighed then smiled. "I'll go, but don't expect great marks from my photographs."

"Anything Ritsuka does is sure to get me good marks."

Several weeks later the 21st of December.

Ritsuka stooped down and hid behind Soubi. He remembered when he was short enough to hide behind him without stooping. Today he was accompanying Soubi to his university art classes as his 'personal photographer' which is what Soubi called him, but he felt no where near professional. Ritsuka was feeling a range of emotions but the emotion, which dominated, was nerves. He was nervous about what everyone would think, would they accept him? From what he heard ages ago was that they all loved Soubi's artworks but they disliked him, would they dislike Ritsuka as well?

"Soubi... will they hate me like every one as school hated me? Plus why did you bring me here on all of days I usually just spend my birthday at home by myself I like it that way." Ritsuka sighed.

Soubi shook his head, why did Ritsuka think so poorly of himself maybe Soubi could have prevented that if they never left each other, he pondered on that thought.

"This is where I work." Ritsuka looked around it was pretty isolated from everyone else, it was true Soubi did like to isolate himself but why?

"This is nice." He replied restraining himself from questioning why he was so isolated. Maybe if he was more social people would like him or maybe he was just shy? But Soubi didn't look like the type of person who suffered from shyness if he did that would be pretty cute in his opinion. 'finally showing his cute side' Ritsuka mused smiling to himself maybe this birthday would be more enjoyable then spending it at home by himself.

Ritsuka sat himself on the floor next to Soubi's canvas, he liked this place even though it was filled with strangers, and he was close to Soubi, which made him feel a lot safer. "Soubi what can I do to help you?" he asked wanting to be of some help.

"You don't need to do anything, just sit on the floor over there I want to draw a picture of your beautiful body Ritsuka"

Ritsuka laughed nervously. "My Body, does that mean naked?" he hugged himself back and forth feeling insecure; he wasn't ready to strip off and especially strip in front of all those strangers.

Soubi chuckled. "Sadly no, I just want to draw you Ritsuka but I can draw you naked some other time."

"Soubi you're making me blush just hurry up paint the damn picture before I change my mind!" Ritsuka sprawled himself out on the floor in a rather dull pose, he was too insecure to do anything provocative. Soubi started sketching Ritsuka. "If only he could pose in sexier manner."

"I heard that!" Ritsuka frowned. He wished he could pose to Soubi's liking but he didn't feel comfortable doing so in this strange environment with all those prying eyes.

One of Soubi's classmates walked past and stopped and looked at what he was drawing.

"Agatsuma that's brilliant but it looks kind of creepy." "Pervert." She coughed and walked off.

Soubi glared at her coldly "Go away I'm here to paint I don't need little girls like you disrupting me from my work!" He snapped, she leaned over his canvas to see whom he was drawing and was took by surprise when she saw Ritsuka

"Oh my goodness Agatsuma he is so cute! Where did you manage to pick him up?" She smiled slyly. "Is he someone you picked off the streets?" She smirked

"No He's my Boyfriend." He said proudly.

"Boyfriend?" she didn't believe what he just said he was hot way too hot for Agatsuma.

"Agatsuma you're lying he's too handsome for you, did you pay him cause if you did could you tell me how much cause I want him too!?" She beamed

Ritsuka hissed. "I'm not a prostitute look I still have my ears!" he quickly pointed to his cat ears that still adorned his head.

"Yes but these days a lot of people are wearing fake ears" She responded

Ritsuka hissed at her again and she briskly walked away back to her own work. Ritsuka remembered that's what his psychologist told him.

"Soubi have you finished yet, this pose is becoming really uncomfortable." Ritsuka complained.

"Just a little bit longer." he smiled as he painted last stroke and then showed it to Ritsuka. Ritsuka stared at it with awe. It was so beautiful he really couldn't think of anything else to say all of Soubi's paintings were beautiful every single one of them. Ritsuka looked around the studio to take a look at what everyone else was painting most people were not where near being finished.

"I am astonished at how fast you can paint, Soubi."

Soubi smiled. "Ritsuka did you want to make memories?" he asked using Ritsuka's Own word for 'taking photo's' Ritsuka looked at Soubi, he hadn't used that word for so long, Soubi had always commented on how it sounded so cute, Ritsuka guessed Soubi wanted to hear him say it again and he gladly would.

"Oh yeah, that's why I am here to take photo's for you!" Ritsuka took out his camera from his bag and cleaned the lens.

Soubi sighed. "That's not what I meant"

"Well what did you mean?" Ritsuka tilted his head in confusion.

"I want to make memories with you." He smiled.

Ritsuka hid his face in his hands. "You're making me blush again!" "But yes let's make memories."

Soubi looked around to see if it was okay to leave, when the coast was clear he and Ritsuka walked out. Soubi took Ritsuka to the park where they first made memories and where they had their first kiss. Ritsuka and Soubi sat down at the exact table but Ritsuka sat in Soubi's lap not opposite him. "I'm not too heavy for you am i?"

"No. Of course not." He replied, Ritsuka was pretty sure that was sarcasm.

Ritsuka frowned and moved next to him of course he was too heavy they were almost the same height after all " This is where it all happened, where you kissed me."

Soubi caressed his cheek, and then leaned down and kissed him softly, Ritsuka leaned his head against Soubi's neck. "I'm so sorry I frightened you, I remember your exact reaction and facial expression you were so scared!" He laughed

"Yeah...i was pretty freaked out, but what do you expect I hardly knew you promised you wouldn't do anything but yet you kissed me!" Ritsuka laughed to himself. "I didn't know whether you were lying or telling the truth you said you loved me but then you said it was because of Seimei's will, you were doing what Seimei told you too…"

Soubi bit his lip and looked down at the ground with a sad expression. Ritsuka Grabbed Soubi's hand and look up at him" I was only following Seimei's orders for a month before I fell in love with you, your kindness your beauty I fell in love with Ritsuka on my own."

"That sounds kind of creepy, why couldn't of you waited until now until you met me." He chuckled. Ritsuka stretched back and yawned. "it's getting kind of late do you think we should go back now?"

"No it's not that late." Soubi responded quickly as if he was hiding something.

Ritsuka raised his eyebrows. "Right." Ritsuka began searching through his bag when he heard his cell phone ringing. "Ugh.. please don't be Yuiko, please don't be Yuiko." He muttered to himself . Ritsuka found his cell phone however it was turned off, he turned to Soubi to see that it was his phone ringing, but whom he wondered?

"Right, we'll be back soon." Soubi hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

"What do you mean 'we'll be back soon'?" Ritsuka asked suspiciously.

"Oh it's nothing important I just asked the neighbors to keep hold of something I ordered."

"What was it you ordered?" Ritsuka asked this time more curious then suspicious.

Soubi took hold of Ritsuka's hand. "It's nothing important just some supplies for my painting." He smiled. "Let's go back."

Ritsuka reluctantly got up, he felt like Soubi was hiding something of significance from him thought that he was possibly cheating run through his mind. Ritsuka trusted Soubi but like everyone he had some doubt in him.

Ritsuka stuck the key in the door to their apartment as he opened the door he was shot at with confetti and streamers.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone in the room cheered. Ritsuka was speechless he couldn't believe that he thought that of Soubi. He looked around the room he saw the two Zero's Natsuo and Youji, Kio, Yayoi(with no Yuiko thank god) and some girl he didn't know with long blond hair and glasses maybe she was the neighbor Soubi spoke of.

Youji and Natsuo put their arm around Ritsuka shoulder, they were Ritsuka's height and both of them without ears. "Ritsuka you're finally and adult now!"

"But he's still cute!" Natsuo teased pinching Ritsuka's cheeks. Ritsuka tried to push him away while he looked over at Soubi who was speaking to the girl her saw earlier, he decided to approach them.

Ritsuka leant in and kissed Soubi on the cheek. "Thanks for organizing this I can't believe I thought other wise."

"Otherwise?" he responded, confused.

"Uh never mind." Ritsuka thought it would be best if he didn't mention to Soubi that he had his doubts about him, he didn't want to cause another argument.

"So who is this?" he gestured to the Blonde girl who was standing next to Soubi with a champagne in her hand.

"Oh this is Mai, she's my cousin." Soubi replied with little emphasis like he didn't think much of her.

"Cousin! I more then just your cousin I am your!" She exclaimed, Soubi quickly cupping his hand over her mouth muffling her before she could say any more. He had a feeling about what she was going to disclose and it wasn't a good idea if Ritsuka found out.

Mai took a closer look at Ritsuka, she couldn't believe who it was. "Loveless!" she exclaimed the whole room turning to see where the shrill female voice was coming from. "You're loveless!" she said, excitedly.

Ritsuka slowly nodded, why was she so thrilled he wondered. "Yes that's my name but please I prefer to be called 'Ritsuka'"

"You're Beloved's brother, and Soubi was assigned to you after his death even though he was still his sacrifice and it's wrong to take on another sacrifice but Soubi was a blank fighter so technically he was assigned to no one and loveless should have his own fighter but loveless's fighter never turned up so Soubi belongs to Loveless!" Mai rambled barely stopping to catch her breath.

Ritsuka was confused why was she telling him this and more importantly why did Soubi invite her it seemed they weren't very familiar with each other. Well she was with Soubi but not the other way round. "Slow down and would you mind telling me why you're here?"

Mai frowned she turned to Soubi. Soubi shrugged. "She begged me to invite her when she found out I was throwing a party for my boyfriend she was very curious to find out who you were and if you really were my boyfriend, because she was pretty sure I have no friends."

Mai leaned over and whispered into Ritsuka's ear. "Loveless you must claim Soubi before it's too late, before they find you." She stepped back and smiled grabbing another glass of champagne. "Ritsuka I made you a cake let's go over there and cut it with every one."

Soubi turned to Ritsuka. "What was that about she wasn't harassing you was she?"

Ritsuka stood Frozen. "Before it's too late.." he mused.

"Late?"

"It's nothing, I think she's drunk." Ritsuka dismissed the remark and made his way over with the others to cut his cake.

"Late?" Soubi was left pondering what Ritsuka meant , somewhat thinking this may have something to do with Mai his 'cousin. He hoped she wasn't planning something.

Ritsuka yawned and picked up the last of the streamers and confetti putting it in the bin. "I'm so tired I've never had so much enjoyment from a party it's drained all my energy."

Soubi smiled. "If you're tired why don't you go to bed?"

Ritsuka kept yawning. "Because I have to finish cleaning and plus."

Soubi caught him before he hit the floor. "Sleep." He kissed him on the forehead and carried him to bed.


	4. Erased

Ritsuka jolted out of bed after hearing a loud bang nearby. He felt something sticky up against him, some kind of warm liquid. He turned to Soubi, the sticky liquid had been coming from him. That liquid was blood, he had just been shot! 'SOUBI!" Ritsuka became panic stricken, Soubi had just been shot, but where, where was it? Ritsuka searched frantically for the gun shot why Soubi was clutching himself trying not to show too much distress.

"Ritsuka." Soubi looked up at him weakly. "I'm sorry…"

"Soubi it wasn't your fault." Ritsuka tried to calm Soubi (even though it was Ritsuka who probably need to calm down) while still frantically searching for the gunshot wound. Ritsuka searched and searched but found no gunshot wound or anything similar to it. However Soubi was still loosing blood and a lot of it. What was even stranger Ritsuka couldn't see where all this blood was coming from.

Ritsuka struggled to pick up Soubi, he gave up searching for the wound and went with his second instinct to take him to the hospital "Hang in their Soubi." He struggled to pick him up and carry him to the car.

Ritsuka kicked open the doors to ER. He struggled running up to the desk. "Please help! He got shot but I can't find the gun shot wound!" Ritsuka panicked while also trying to catch his breath. He soon collapsed from exhaustion with Soubi on top of him.

"Leave him to me." A nurse passing by requested.

"But Sister."

"No it's fine I have finished my shift plus I think it would be best for the patient if I tended to them."

Ritsuka woke up in hospital room, he felt like he had been asleep for years. He turned to find Soubi in the bed next to him, his heart rate was steady and it looked like he was healing quickly.

"It wasn't a gunshot wound." A voice said from the shadows.

Ritsuka swiftly turned around. "Who's there?" Was his first response.

The person came out of the shadows and their identity was revealed, it was a Nurse it was that girl from the party it was Mai! "If it wasn't a gunshot wound then what was it?" Ritsuka asked, curiously.

"It was a spell, a spell used to try and combust his true name to erase him ever from existence"

"Seimei!" He said with annoyance.

She shook her head. "Remember what I told you Loveless that if you don't claim Soubi soon it would be too late?"

"Yes but what did you mean by 'too late, I thought you were just drunk?"

"There are several people after you Loveless the sooner you engrave your name into Soubi the less likely they will be able to find and." She paused.

"What?" Ritsuka asked slightly cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing that's all I can tell you if I were to tell you any more there would be a greater chance they would find out."

"Just how do you know about these things are you from a family of fighters or something, how do you know these people are after us?" he realised she probably was since she was a cousin of Soubi's.

"I am a sacrifice just like you Aoyagi Ritsuka."

"Sacrifice?" He sounded surprised, he was pretty sure she was a fighter; it runs in families doesn't it?

"If you did not bring him here he would have died within in a hour, he is very lucky." Mai smiled at Soubi. "I had to save you cousin."

Mai sighed running her fingers along the side of the bed. "Soubi is only half healed, for him to completely heal he needs to be by his sacrifice and for him to be completely healed you need to" She paused and blushed, giggling to herself like a love sick school girl.

"Needs to what?" Ritsuka asked with curiosity and suspicion.

"You need to have sex with him!" She grinned her voice going up a few octaves.

Ritsuka face palmed. "You can't be serious, what's wrong with a kiss Soubi told me when I was twelve that a kiss was enough to create a bond to make us a stronger."

She smiled "A kiss will work to create strength in battle but it isn't going to create a bond, Sex is the only way you'll create a true bond between you and Soubi." She clasped her hands together and smiled.

"True bonds my ass." Ritsuka muttered to himself. "Can't I just engrave my name into him like Seimei did." He cringed at the mention of his older brother's name.

"Without this true bond they will find you and you Loveless will be taken captive."

Ritsuka gulped. "Well as you know he's currently injured so I don't think sex will do him any good. You're a nurse you should know that vigorous activity after a gunshot wound which means sex will open the wound!"

"But it wasn't a gunshot wound." She added

Ritsuka blushed "Yeah but still. " Ritsuka wasn't sure whether he was ready to make love to Soubi but he wanted Soubi to be his and if this Mai knew what she was talking about, it looks like it's the only way.

"Seems like you don't mind after all, you're blushing!" She giggled again.

"Blushing, I'm not blushing!" He snapped

"Sex, that's all it will take." The way she giggled sounded like she was a high school girl; he couldn't believe that Soubi and her were related.

Soubi's eyelids gently flickered open. "Ritsuka!" he smiled when he saw Ritsuka's face. Ritsuka climbed over the bed and snuggled next to Soubi. "Are you better now?" Ritsuka stroked Soubi's hand.

"It hurts but I feel a lot better now that you're here." Soubi turned and saw Mai, why was she always there? "Mai, why are you here?"

"I work here; I also said I would look after you because of your condition."

"Condition, but wasn't I shot, it didn't feel like it but I can't remember much."

"You weren't shot, it was a combustion spell, that's why I requested to look after you no other doctor or nurse would be able to find what was wrong with you."

"Combustion spells huh." Soubi mused, a spell he heard of for many years, last time he heard of it was when he was twelve from Ritsu sensei it was last resort spell .It was also one of the most offensive spells any one could use, a spell to wipe out existence.

Mai looked over at them both. "The combustion spell was used to try and break the loose bond you have together, it is only a matter of time before they try again and next time they will succeed." Her serious persona turned into a excited one*

" Hey cousin, you're going to get what you've been waiting for!"

"And that is?" He asked.

To make love with loveless!" She grinned

Soubi blushed. "And what makes you say that!"

"It's soo obvious I can tell you're just dying to take away his ears." She teased.

"Don't make me sound like such a pervert!" He snapped.

Mai's giggling persona disappeared, she became more serious again. "You have to find out your fate Aoyagi Ritsuka you have to find out if the Loveless partnership was destined to be between you and Agatsuma Soubi." She smiled as she walked out of the room, hopefully to do her work and not spy on them.

"Well you heard what she said." Soubi smirked

"I know, I know it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Loosing my ears… won't it feel kind of awkward?" Ritsuka stared at his feet.

'Not if it's to someone you love." Soubi smiled leaning over to kiss Ritsuka, he wished that this were his first time with Ritsuka; it wouldn't have felt awkward at all.

"Well we can't do it here." Ritsuka quickly turned his head both ways. "So now I'll have to get you out of here." He struggled to pull Soubi out of the bed. He looked around to see if there was anyway to get out without the hospital noticing. He saw that the window was slightly ajar. The ground was a few meters down but he had to take that risk.

"This is the only way." He said, consoling himself before he jumped with himself and Soubi.

Ritsuka pulled Soubi up off the ground and smiled with satisfaction. "A cat always lands on his feet!"

A/N: I am very thankful if anyone is actually reading this far. I hope this doesn't contain too many spelling and grammatical errors. Sorry for the extremely random ending, I couldn't think of any great ideas or whether I should combine this with Chapter five. I have already written chapter five just need to edit it and start thinking for more non random non stupid ideas for chapter six!


	5. Love for the Loveless

A/N: Warning! This chapter contains a Sex scene, not just any sex scene a Yaoi sex scene. So If Boy on Boy makes you squint, squeamish or offends you I highly suggest you stop reading now. Don't bother complaining to me about how much you hate Yaoi because I told you so. I'll just ignore you. But for all of you guys out there who love Yaoi. Enjoy! (Oh god I just realised how terrible I sounded there, ha-ha)

Ritsuka managed to push open the door to Soubi's apartment, he made his way to their bedroom to create this 'true bond', and Mai spoke of.

Ritsuka turned his head ninety degree's and blushed. "Isn't there some other way we could create this bond what's wrong with a kiss" he asked again, he really wished they could create this bond with a kiss.

Soubi caressed Ritsuka's cheek. "No and I'm not just saying that, Ritsuka do you know why many fighters and sacrifices don't have ears? It's because sex creates the strongest bond between the sacrifice and the fighter."

Ritsuka forced a smile, even though he felt that sounded rather creepy. It made him think whether this was going to be an important step in their relationship or was it purely to create this bond that would be useful in spell battles nothing else. Did Soubi truly love Ritsuka for him? Ritsuka pondered on that thought as he slipped his shirt off a thought that he had pondered for a long time, since he met Soubi.

Soubi looked down at Ritsuka who didn't seem very enthusiastic. "Ritsuka I promise you I will be gentle you can take my word on that."

Ritsuka sighed. "It's just."

"Just what?"

"Nothing." Ritsuka replied blankly. He gently pushed Soubi onto the bed so they were faces were almost touching, "Let's get to it then." He faked a smile yet again.

Soubi slid his hand down Ritsuka's back groping Ritsuka's backside. Ritsuka squealed he was enjoying this but he couldn't let his feelings get to him if this was for what he thought it was, not love but just to create a fighter sacrifice bond. Ritsuka leaned down ran his tongue across Soubi's chest.

Soubi moaned in ecstasy. "More please"

Ritsuka turned away for a brief moment unsure of what to do next.

"Ritsuka, just relax" Soubi grinned and quickly put one of his fingers inside Ritsuka.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka went bright red and moaned with pleasure. "Soubi hurry up and get inside me!" he said subconsciously, stupid Ritsuka he thought, he was letting his emotions get the better of, this wasn't love this wasn't love, he thought over and over again. Soubi smirked. Quickly sliding his fingers out of Ritsuka, sending a chill up Ritsuka's spine.

Before Ritsuka could even try to control his urges Soubi quickly penetrated into him. Ritsuka squealed he was in absolute ecstasy he was so confused. "Soubi." he moaned his name as he collapsed from exhaustion. Soubi gently kissed the top of Ritsuka's head where his ears used to be. "You did a good job." Ritsuka smiled "I love you so much." He said though he couldn't help feeling slightly numb, were they just empty words.

He rubbed his eyes and saw that 'Loveless' had appeared His left arm and Soubi's right arm, so they would clasp hands in battle.

"Blood!" Ritsuka stared wide-eyed at his bloody fingers. "I didn't realise I would bleed this much!" he turned away from Soubi as he blushed. Those feelings over taking him again.

"Don't worry it's normal." Soubi added.

" Now that we're bonded does that mean we can stay here, they wont be able to find us?" Ritsuka asked sounded hopeful he didn't want to move away not from here where all his memories were.

"Yes we still have to move away." "That Combustion spell…" he mused.

Ritsuka tilted his head; even though he was a sacrifice and he should be pretty knowledgeable in all the different spells, he didn't have a clue mainly because he hadn't fought since he was fifteen years old. "What's a combustion spell?"

"Like Mai said." Soubi said reluctant to disclose any more information to Ritsuka. It brought back bad memories, memories of him and Ritsu.

Ritsuka frowned. "She didn't mention anything of the sort what a combustion spell was."

Soubi sighed. "A combustion spell is one of the four offensives, four dark offensive spells evoked over a thousand years ago during a war between 'Endless' and 'Nerveless'"

Ritsuka raised his eyes brow this seemed rather farfetched to him more like a fantasy then a reality. "Eh it sounds bit uh... Farfetched to tell you the truth."

Soubi sighed. "It isn't Ritsuka you are still young, you haven't learnt much of the spell world have you?

" He sighed. "Now continuing from where I left off 'Endless' was light and 'Neverless' was dark, a world may never exist without the two but when one becomes stronger than the other the turmoil begins. Endless became stronger he was becoming more liked by his people everyone looked up to him, he had something Neverless did not have, Endless had Love. Neverless being the darker entity between them could not stand this. During nightfall he evoked the four offensives the world's four strongest and dangerous spells." Soubi stopped to catch his breath what was going to happen after Ritsuka was aware of this? Would nothing happen would he be the same as he was five minutes ago? Or would the whole world's fate change because of this like Mai said.

Ritsuka leaned over more towards Soubi and poked him gently. "Hurry up this is interesting!" he smiled, Ritsuka was usually never interested with this. He remember when he was a child and he hated that his fate of being sacrifice.

Soubi was slightly afraid of what would happen when Ritsuka knew all about this but he continued on. "The Four Offensives were Combustion, Eruption, Reduction and Destruction, Four is an unlucky number it is the number of death, and all these spells were spells that danced with death."

Ritsuka was silent for a number of minutes, this had hit him hard, he knew fighting and spells was all a mystery him but this had opened up a lot of thoughts. "This spell who ever used it wanted to get rid of our bond' he mused clinging onto the bed sheets. "It must be them."

"Ritsuka" Soubi sighed and gently wrapped his arms around him "I'm sorry Ritsuka…I knew you wouldn't take this well." Ritsuka moved down and laid his head on Soubi's chest. "We'll leave tomorrow. Soubi Caressed Ritsuka's newly earless head as they fell to sleep.

"Morning!" Mai opened the curtains, the sun streaming in and blinding Ritsuka. What how the hell did she even get in here? Both Soubi and Ritsuka thought to themselves.

"It's you again!?" Ritsuka squinted trying to adjust to the sunlight.

"It's time for you lovers to get out of here!" she giggled. "No seriously, they're coming closer you need to get a move on." She said more seriously.

Ritsuka felt numb at the mention of 'lovers' "I thought that because we created a bond they wouldn't be able to find us?" Ritsuka questioned, he swore she said that.

"I said there may be a chance they won't, but they have they sensed your presence.

"Cousin you need to leave!" Mai knelt down next to Soubi's bed. "They're coming closer everyday, you know what's going to happen!" She pleaded; Mai rarely ever pleaded he thought.

"But where do I move to?" Soubi asked.

"You go live in my place is Osaka and I live in your place here in Tokyo, simple as that." She grinned.

Soubi slowly got out of bed. Mai squeaked and turned around. "My god you guys are still naked!"

Ritsuka smirked. "Serves you right for randomly appearing in peoples room, and what did you expect you told us to make love to create a 'true bond'"

"Right." She replied. She threw at set of keys at Ritsuka "Well here are the keys to my apartment, you should take the bullet train I doubt any one would notice you, but just incase you should wear these disguises." She grinned handing the keys to Ritsuka. "I'll see you guys when it's all over." She walked out the door humming happily. Ritsuka looked down at the 'disguises' that Mai had wanted them to wear. "You have got to be kidding me!"

A/N: Thank you for everyone who has stuck through reading this. I am very sorry but I am terrible at writing sex scenes. I generally avoid them because I'm quite squeamish too; I like tasteful Sex so I tried my best to make it sound okay. Hah sorry if it sounded really awkward. So I shall be onto writing chapter six! Onwards!


	6. Worse than Seimei

Ritsuka Sat with his arms folded and stared out the window of the train. "Your cousin is crazy." He mumbled. Soubi just chuckled caressing Ritsuka's long wig. "But you look so cute this way."

Ritsuka frowned feeling more irritated. Ritsuka began to feel ever more embarrassed when everyone on the train began to stare at him. He could tell that they were definitely thinking, was that man or a woman? A group of high school girls peered over their seat. They all giggled.

"Hey, Hey Yuuki is that a lady boy!" a brunette high school girl giggled while staring at Ritsuka.

Her friend, a skinny girl with her hair tied in short pig tails nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, It is!" She squealed and leaned over the chair to Ritsuka. "We don't usually get many lady boys from Osaka were are you from, are you from the red light district in Shinjuku?" She beamed playing with his long wig. Ritsuka grit his teeth and tried to ignore them thankfully the train pulled into their station. Ritsuka hastily made his way off the train.

"Next time I see that cousin of yours I'm going to kill her or be close to killing her." Ritsuka scowled, cracking his knuckles.

"Would you rather have our bond severed? "Soubi said pretending to sound hurt. Ritsuka swiftly turned around and shook his head.

"I guess not." He sighed, he hated this dress; he hated this wig and he hated how his life was now all because someone was after him. He remember how low key his life was before he met Soubi again. Soubi held out his hand but Ritsuka blatantly ignored him. He got out the piece of paper Mai had given him and began to walk towards that address.

He put the keys into the door and the first thing he did was collapse on the couch. Soubi was unsure whether to sit down next to him; he felt maybe Ritsuka needed his space after having such a big burden placed on him. Ritsuka sat upright and folded his arms, the way he was dressed made him look like an angry little Loli. While Soubi thought it was cute he was slightly hurt by the way Ritsuka had ignored him, it was like they were going back to what it was like when they left each other. Arguing, ignoring each other and most importantly not loving each other. Soubi hated himself as those thoughts run through his head. He wished that they could be a normal couple, no spells no people chasing after them, just a normal couple.

"I won't bite you know?" Ritsuka said gently, extending his arm out. "I'm sorry…this who thing confuses me so much, I honestly don't know anyone other then Seimei who would be after me." Soubi sat down next to Ritsuka and let him lay his head on his lap. "I don't want to be a sacrifice I just want to live a normal life." Ritsuka sighed heavily.

Soubi nodded, caressing Ritsuka's hair, his real hair not the wig that Mai had made him wear.

"We'll be safer here, right?" Ritsuka asked, worried.

In all honestly Soubi wasn't one hundred percent sure whether they would be safe, if they could find there presence back in Tokyo they could definitely find their presence here in Osaka, even more so now that they were bonded. "I think we will be." He lied.

Ritsuka smiled, yawning he felt quite tired from the three hour journey from Tokyo to Osaka. "Is it safe to go to bed?" Ritsuka laughed and yawned at the same time.

"Always." Soubi picked up the sleepy Ritsuka and carried him to bed, but stopped abruptly when he heard a loud knock at the door. He gently dropped Ritsuka. "Quick put your wig back on."

"But. It's so itchy." Ritsuka whispered angrily. He reluctantly walked over to the sofa and put the wig back on and answered the door. A girl who looked no older then seventeen stood at the door holding a toddle in her arms. She extended her right hand out to Ritsuka securely holding the boy with her other arm. "Hi I'm Mariko, and this is Kaito we're you're new neighbors." She smiled.

Ritsuka made an attempt to smile back; he swore no one knew that they were here. What should he say he pondered? He didn't want anyone to know there were here that's what Mai told him or her. He looked back at Soubi who had no idea's either so he just went with the first idea that popped into his head.

"Um I'm Risa and this is my fiancée Kyousuke." He said while pointing to Soubi.

Mariko smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you both, and how long will you be staying here?" she asked while continuing to smile. She asked way too many questions, Ritsuka was starting to get reluctant to answer them. "Oh, I don't know you'll have to ask my fiancée and he's quite tired right now so."

"Sure I'll come see you guys again tomorrow, and also I know this is a big favour to ask but will you be able to babysit Kaito tomorrow?"

"Um." Ritsuka ran his hand through his wig, he really didn't want to babysit he didn't really like kids they were too noisy and annoying for him.

"It's just I have to go out tomorrow and I have no one to look after him, I promise he won't make a sound!" She kept grinning.

"Well…"

"Great! I'll bring him around tomorrow evening!" She said shutting the door without waiting for Ritsuka's answer. Ritsuka wondered whether he should feel worried or just brush it off, they're harmless apart from the fact that babies are annoying and Ritsuka didn't like having anything to do with them."

Ritsuka pulled off the annoying itchy wig and stripped down to just his underwear and slipped into bed.

"Going to make our bond stronger?" Soubi gestured at Ritsuka's limited attire. Ritsuka playfully nudged Soubi and shook his head. "Good try, but no… I'm so sleepy." Ritsuka yawned snuggling up to Soubi. "It feels weird without my ears, like I'm missing something."

"You'll get used to it." Soubi replied, being reminded of when he lost his ears he steel felt weird about it, but he kept that thought from Ritsuka. "So what were you talking about with that new neighbor, remember Mai told us not to speak to anyone?"

Ritsuka slid down under the covers. "Yeah I know." "Tomorrow we're baby sitting." He said his voice muffled by the sheets.

"What?" Soubi asked. "I can't hear you, take the sheets off your face."

"We're babysitting tomorrow, Maiko's younger brother Kaito." Ritsuka gulped he hoped Soubi wasn't too angry. "I'm sorry! She just arranged for everything herself without even giving me enough time to answer!"

"I think their harmless, plus it will be fun I haven't babysat since I was fifteen!"

Ritsuka raised his eyebrow. "I see… I'm not going to comment on that."

"Why, don't you like children?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka scoffed. "Tsk I hate them, they're little brats I swear whose purpose in life is to irritate me."

Soubi chuckled. "You sound like and old man, you were a child once not that long ago."

Ritsuka frowned and slid under the covers again. "Good night, Soubi!"

Soubi sighed, wrapping his arm around Ritsuka. "Well hopefully it won't be that irritating then, I'll just have to make sure of it." He smiled as he closed his eyes.

Ritsuka ran to the door upon hearing a knock. "I'll get it, it's probably Kaito it's almost five o'clock."

Ritsuka opened the door to see the little boy sitting outside, chewing on some kind of toy. "Oh…hello." Ritsuka said while picking the boy up, he got a slap in the face.

"You little brat!" Ritsuka sat him down on the couch and shook his fist. "Right, now you stay here and don't move, you understand!" Ritsuka walked off muttering about how much he hates kids.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi called out from the bathroom.

"The brat's here!" he replied, slamming the bedroom door.

Soubi made his way to the bedroom to see how Ritsuka was but stopped when he saw the child sitting on the couch, suddenly he felt mesmerized. He forgot about checking on Ritsuka and walked straight towards Kaito. He picked him up and Kaito smiled, completely different from how he acted towards Ritsuka.

Ritsuka sat on the bed with his folded and scowled at the wall. He continued to wish how he was back at home, with Soubi, no Mai, no people chasing his and definitely no children! A few hours went by and Ritsuka began to feel a bit twitchy, he decided to leave the bedroom and see how Soubi was. He saw that Soubi was with Kaito that damn child, he thought angrily to himself.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka called out "Do you want dinner now?" Ritsuka couldn't think of anything interesting to say. He was shocked when Soubi ignored him. He called out again. "Soubi ditch the kid and we can make our bond stronger!" he grinned nervously; he hoped that would grab Soubi's attention. Ritsuka crossed his arms and walked briskly over to him. He held his hand out and was shattered when Soubi slapped it away. "We're no long together, I never liked you, and you were just Seimei's brother nothing more, nothing less." He said without little emotion. Ritsuka felt tears welling up in his eyes; this brought all his doubts into reality. In the back of his mind he always believe that Soubi never truly loved him. Ritsuka's first instinct was to run to his bedroom grab all his things and run away, letting his emotions take over.

He stopped when he realised who Kaito truly was. It was they, the people who had cast the combustion spell on Soubi. They were controlling him! Ritsuka thought. But what could he do, he had no idea he hadn't been involved in a spell battler or anything related to that since he was fifteen years old. He felt weak, useless to his fighter.

"Right! You little brat what ever you've done to Soubi I order you to stop now!" He said sternly. There was no response from the young Kaito but Ritsuka swiftly turned around when he heard the high-pitched giggle of a female.

"Gottcha!" Mariko grinned and giggled. "I never knew you would realise what was happening loveless."

Ritsuka briskly walked over to Mariko and grabbed her shirt collar, which did not faze her. "What's that going to do to me?" She laughed manically. "Loveless I declare a spell battle."

Ritsuka looked back at Soubi who had been rendered unconscious from Kaito's spell.

"How do you expect me to engage in spell battle when I have no fighter, I refuse!"

Mariko looked down at her nails then back at Ritsuka. "Well if you refuse then I'll have to tell my master where you are and you'll be screwed more so then you are now!"

"Seimei!"

She scrunched up her nose. "Seimei is a dog, he would never be my master."

Ritsuka grit his teeth. "No one can be worse then Seimei."

"Oh I guarantee you they are, they are definitely worse then Seimei, Loveless." "Now are you going to accept the spell battle or you decline then your bond will definitely be severed from your precious Agatsuma Soubi."

Ritsuka took hold of Soubi's right hand and clasped it. "We accept, together we are Loveless."

Mariko took a hold of Kaito who was no longer a toddle but a young adult male. She smiled. " Together we are Heartless."

A/N: Thank you again to everyone who has read this far. Sorry if this chapter was too long =_= Sorry if nothing too exciting happened. I actually wrote this a while ago but stupid me I deleted the original copy off my computer so I had to start from scratch. I should be more careful: P Anyways I shall be writing chapter seven and I hope this has all kept your interest. Sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors, i've read over it so many times so i really hope there isn't any.


	7. The Puppet Twins

Ritsuka screamed at the top of his lungs as Soubi fell to the ground. "Soubi!" He fell down beside him on his knees and sobbed. "Soubi, come back, please!"

"Game over, all finished, the end!" Mariko grinned and began walking away with Kaito.

Ritsuka looked up, breathing heavily. "You can't! You can't." He stuttered, struggling for words.

"Can't what?" she asked flatly. "Once the opposing team has been defeated the game is over, didn't your fighter tell you that?" Mariko just shook her head, Kaito copied her, and it was like everything she did he did. He was her puppet. "Of course he wouldn't have he was always useless, weak unfitting for a fighter."

"I know what you did was unfair!" Ritsuka looked up at her, tears streaming down his delicate face. "Please! Tell me what you did to Soubi?!" he screamed. "He's cold and I can't feel his pulse." Ritsuka said to himself. "Soubi?" Ritsuka gently tapped his cheeks. "Wake up. Please it's me Ritsuka." With no response Ritsuka began to kiss him hard desperately hoping for him to rouse but nothing happened. "No!" Ritsuka began to shake; he slammed his fists on the ground. "He can't be dead, not now not after all we've been through, not after all you've been through!"

"Why did you have to kill him?" Ritsuka shakily called out to Mariko. "I understand you hate me, but why?"

Mariko quickly looked back and smiled. "He's not dead." She continued walking back, her cold-hearted footsteps echoing through out the battle field.

Ritsuka held Soubi in his arms and looked lovingly at him while he cried. He ran his hands through his long hair. He felt lifeless, his body was cold he was dead; she was just toying with him because of her sadistic tendencies. She definitely was worse then Seimei. Ritsuka reached into his pocked and shakily dialed the numbers. The phone began to ring, they picked up.

"Hello?" Mai said into the phone. There was dead silence. "Hello?" she repeated again.

"Help." Ritsuka cried into the phone.

A girl in her late teens hummed while swinging her feet from the table. She looked up and saw two figures walking towards her. She raised her eyebrow; no one was supposed to be coming over today? She thought to herself.

"What do you want?" she demanded in a high-pitched voice.

"Who are you?" The two figures both said in unison.

The girl jumped off the table and slowly walked towards them, so she was directly facing them. "Hawatari Yuiko." She said flatly while running her fingers through her long pink hair. "And you are?"

"Mariko and Kaito, we are Heartless." They said together.

Yuiko's frown turned into a smile. "Heartless! K said that you were coming today!"

"But you said that no one was coming today?" Mariko questioned, her personality was completely different to what it was before when she was fighting Soubi and Ritsuka.

"Well I forgot." Yuiko laughed nervously.

"Ditz." Mariko muttered.

"Oi! I heard that!" Yuiko snapped, while walking up to the door to inform K. She knocked at the wall. "K, Heartless is here to see you."

The figure that was named K walked forward in the darkness towards Heartless. "Heartless, did you defeat Loveless?" K asked their voice slightly muffled.

Mariko nodded enthusiastically, so did Kaito. "Yes! We rendered Soubi completely useless!" she clapped her hands and giggled. "Now we can pounce on Aoyagi Ritsuka! When did you want us to destroy him, master?"

"No!" K snapped.

Mariko and Kaito both dropped their head down. They were looking forward to crushing that weak entity named Aoyagi Ritsuka. Soubi was just the appetizer, Ritsuka was the real thing, they both thought.

"We don't crush him." K responded. "We take him captive."

Mariko scoffed. "But where's the fun in that?!" she retorted. Kaito nodded.

"We need Aoyagi Ritsuka alive, if I want to become the strongest fighter unit I need Aoyagi Ritsuka."

Mariko and Kaito saluted K "Yes master!" they said enthusiastically.

"Now, you can go."

Mariko and Kaito both left, just leaving Yuiko and K. Yuiko looked around the room awkwardly she didn't feel useful to K in comparison to Mariko and Kaito.

"Would you like me to get you anything?" Yuiko asked K, hoping K would have something for her to do even if it was menial.

"Yes actually, I want you to talk to beloved."

"Um?" Yuiko twiddled with her hair. "Who was Beloved again?"

"Aoyagi Seimei?" K replied hoping that would jog Yuiko's memory.

"Still rings no bells." Yuiko giggled nervously.

K shook her head. "You completely trump the stereotype that blonde's are dumb."

Yuiko frowned. "Can you just tell me where to find him?"

K sighed. "You'll find them nearby in a Shinto temple just outside Gora. Aoyagi Seimei is Ritsuka's older brother."

Yuiko felt a light bulb going off above her head, she remembered! "Oh, him but K I thought you hated Beloved?"

"I do, but desperate times call for desperate measures and Beloved is the only one who can bring Loveless to me."

Yuiko nodded and walked out the door humming happily. Yuiko stopped in the middle of the forest and took out the map K drew for her. "K may act smart but they can't draw a map to save their life." Yuiko said to herself, she continued to walk throughout the forest even thought she had no clue whether she was going in the right direction.

"Miss, you seem lost?"

Yuiko jumped upon hearing a voice. She turned around to see a figure (with a feminine face) with chest length black hair. He or she, Yuiko couldn't tell because it was so dark, looked a lot of like Soubi. She gulped and finally got enough courage to respond. "Yeah." She said nervously.

"What are you trying to find?" they asked. "I'm Akane Nisei." He smiled.

The name rung a bell. Yuiko handed him the map. Nisei smiled. "Why is it you are looking for Seimei?" He moved in so close that their faces were nearly touching.

Yuiko felt slightly intimidated. "K told me to find him?"

"K?" Nisei said, confused.

"I am not allowed to disclose their name to anyone."

Nisei laughed. " What a pathetic little girl you are, you don't even have a true name." he snickered.

"Nisei!"

Nisei turned around to hear the booming voice of his master.

"Seimei! This little girl here is looking for you shall I kill her!?"

Yuiko made a disgusted and scared face.

Seimei made his way forward, Yuiko looked up at him he looked a lot like Ritsuka and he even had his ears! "Um. K told me to seek you out, K wants you to capture Loveless."

Seimei looked over to Nisei then back Yuiko. "I don't know if K mentioned this to you but we don't really get a long."

"B-but."

"No if and buts, go tell K that I won't help and that they will have to figure out how to capture Loveless themselves." Seimei replied, he had no intention of helping K, he wanted Loveless to suffer but he couldn't be bothered at the expense of his pride.

"K said that Heartless rendered Soubi completely useless!" Yuiko added, hoping that might change his mind.

That sparked Seimei's interest, he was thrilled to hear that Soubi had been rendered to nothing, he had finally been broken! Though he really wished he could have seen it or done it himself. "Fine, I'll help K, just give me a week and I'll get back to them."

"You won't be disappointed!" Yuiko grinned while walking back to take the bus to K's hideout.

Nisei turned to Seimei. "Why won't you tell me their name or gender, come on Seimei." Nisei whined.

Seimei looked coldly at Nisei. "Because I don't know either."

Yuiko skipped along the footpath after she had got off the bus. She was so happy, she didn't care what she had to do just as long as

"Aoyagi Ritsuka is shattered like he shattered me." She said flatly, continuing to skip and hum.

A/N: Chapter seven finally done! And all of this written in less then a day! I hope it doesn't sound too rushed or anything. I also tried my best to find any spelling and grammatical mistakes, but sorry if you find anything really bad: P

I had such difficult time writing just 'K' without disclosing their gender. But they'll be revealing their identity soon so look forward to that! Thank you to all my readers.


	8. Lifeless

"I'm here!" Mai panted as she kicked open the half open door to her apartment. She had run all the way from the train station to her place in a matter of five minutes! She looked down at Ritsuka who was still sobbing holding Soubi who looked lifeless.

"What took you so long!" Ritsuka demanded.

Mai folded her arms and frowned. "It's three hours from here to Osaka, be patient okay!"

"But Soubi's been dead for three hours, bring him back, bring him back!" Ritsuka cried, his hands shook slightly

Mai shook her head. "He's not dead."

"Then where's his pulse, why isn't he breathing!?" Ritsuka felt like getting up and grabbing Mai by the shirt collar, but he didn't want to leave Soubi even for a second.

Mai knelt down next to Soubi. "Well he's not dead, he has been comatosed, put under a extremely offensive spell."

"Do something!" Ritsuka pleaded. "Wake him up now!"

"Problem is I don't know what the spell is, the only one that would be able to know would be father." She mused.

"Father?" Ritsuka asked, confused.

"Right, we need to take him to Gora, please pick him up and carry him to my car."

"Gora?"

"Hurry up!" Mai demanded. Ritsuka struggled to pick up Soubi who was almost the same weight and height as him. He hurried down the stairs and into the back of Mai's car, which unfortunately was a bit too small for him and Soubi. "Where are we and where's Gora?"

Mai quickly turned her head back to Ritsuka. "You've never been to Gora before?"

Ritsuka remembered he had been to Gora but it had been so long ago. "I have been but last time I was there I was twelve, whose going to help Soubi?"

"Father. That's whose going to be helping him." She sighed; she hadn't been to Seven Moon's since she was a sixteen year old.

"Is that a person's name?" Ritsuka asked, thinking it was some kind of nickname from the RPG he used to play when he was younger.

"No, I'm going to see my father he's the only one who will be able to help Soubi." Mai paused before continuing. "Minami Ritsu, there's also something else I haven't told you I'm not Soubi's cousin I'm his half sister."

Ritsuka stayed silent for the rest of the journey, holding Soubi tightly, thinking why did his life have to be so screwed up.

Both Mai and Ritsuka ran while carrying Soubi into the Seven Moons dormitory. Just as Nagisa was walking out of her office carrying her hot coffee, she was bumped into and her coffee ran down her pretty princess like dress.

"Hey! You'll guys will pay for this, no meal tickets for you!" she yelled thinking they were just some inconsiderate students. She rubbed her eyes and saw two people carrying what seemed to be

"Soubi!?" what's that disgusting and lanky guy doing here, and why is he being carried? Nagisa questioned herself.

She quickly followed them and ended up outside Ritsu's office.

Ritsuka couldn't handle it anymore; he could no longer hold Soubi, he collapsed in front of Ritsu's desk.

Ritsu peered over his desk and was quite intrigued with who he saw, Loveless and Soubi. "Soubi?"

"Please help, he hasn't got long." Mai stood at the door panting. Ritsu looked closer and realised who it was, it was his only daughter who he had not seen for ten years.

Ritsu walked around the from his desk and lifted Ritsuka's head up. "Loveless what brings you and Soubi here."

"He's dead!" Ritsuka yelled, shaking and dissolving in to tears again.

Ritsu examined Soubi. "Well he's not dead."

"That's what everyone's told me, you're all lying!" Ritsuka yelled thumping the floor with his fist.

"I think in this instance one would say calm down." Ritsu responded calmly. Ritsu was always calm.

Ritsuka nodded, his face tear streaked.

"I see you don't have you ears anymore." Ritsu remarked, chuckling to him. Both Mai and Ritsuka frowned, Ritsu's humour was not being helpful in this situation.

Mai let out a sigh. "Just hurry and tell us how you can get him out of this comatosed state!" Mai said, running out of patience.

Ritsu kneeled down and took another look at Soubi; he ran his fingers through Soubi's hair then gently down his face. If Ritsuka weren't in such a melancholic state he would have slapped Ritsu's hand away.

"Mai, can you tell me what happened?" Ritsu asked calmly.

Mai shrugged. "You probably want to ask Loveless, it was during a spell battle with Heartless that's all he told me."

"Heartless." Ritsu mused, he now knew what was wrong with Soubi "Loveless, Soubi is not dead however what Soubi is experiencing now could be considering worse then death."

Ritsuka raised his head, if he still had his cat ears they would have perked up. "And, how can anything be worse then death?"

"Loveless, in the spell battle with Heartless what happened before Soubi collapsed?" Ritsu asked.

Ritsuka desperately tried to remember, but he just couldn't. He felt so frustrated with himself, why couldn't he remember!? "I don't know, the sacrifice said something and Soubi just collapsed." Ritsuka began breathing heavily. "I can't feel his pulse, he's not breathing so I assumed he was dead and his been like this for five hours!"

"Loveless, this is an Obliteration spell Soubi appears to be dead but he is not, to bring him out of this state you must sleep with him."

Ritsuka blushed. His hands started to feel clammy.

Ritsu shook waved his hands. "No, no, not that kind of sleep I mean the go to bed kind of sleep."

Mai couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

Nagisa peered into the room, she saw and Soubi collapsed on the floor with Ritsuka. She was quite confused and hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. "Ritsu what the hell are you doing, and why is that thing collapsed on the floor!?" She scrunched up her nose, slightly disgusted.

Ritsu looked at her. "You mean why is Loveless on the floor with Soubi, and why is he unconscious and why is that strange girl over there in the corner who is my daughter who I haven't seen for ten years?"

Nagisa nodded stiffly. "Yeah…" "But seriously why?"

"Soubi's been put under a obliteration spell."

Nagisa kneeled down next to Ritsu and Loveless. "You've told him what it will do to him right?" Nagisa whsipered to Ritsu.

"What does it do?" Ritsuka asked, scared. He remembered being told it was a fate worse then death, but how worse could it be?

Ritsu cleared his throat. "It would probably be best to find out yourself when Soubi is woken from this state after you sleep with him."

Nagisa hit Ritsu over the head.

Ritsu sighed. "Why does everything I say always turn into something dirty?" he said to himself. He looked over to Ritsuka. "Loveless I'll take you to Soubi's room you may sleep there, he'll most likely be out of this state by morning."

Ritsuka nodded obeying everything that was said to him. Ritsu led him to a small room; there was small bed, a desk and a bookshelf but other then that the room was practically bare. He looked at how small the bed was, he wondered how both him and Soubi would fit into it. Oh well at least he would get to snuggle with Soubi.

Ritsuka pulled the sheets back and got into bed with Soubi. It was so small that Ritsuka thought he would slip out of bed. He wrapped his arms around and Soubi and kissed his hair. "You'll be back to your normal self." Ritsuka smiled, he hoped.

Ritsuka woke up and found himself in endless darkness; it was the kind of darkness that usually surrounded him when he was in spell battle. He began to walk forward venturing into the endless darkness.

"Loveless." His heard his name echo, he ran searching for where the voice was coming from.

"Loveless." The voice echoed again.

Ritsuka continued running, until he stopped when he saw where the voice was coming from. There was a figure in the darkness, he couldn't figure out what they looked like, as it was so dark, but he saw that they still had ears. "Why are you calling my name, who are you?"

The Figure put out their hand encouraging Ritsuka to take hold of it. "Loveless." They said again.

Ritsuka reluctantly took hold of their hand, the figure began to run with him. "Loveless, don't you wish to know who you're real fighter is?"

"Soubi is my real fighter!" He responded.

The figure laughed. "Leave that broken soul, and come to me, your real fighter."

"B-but." Ritsuka stopped when the figure showed him an image of Soubi, he was unconscious and bleeding, a pool of blood surrounded him. He felt like throwing up

"This is the fate of Agatsuma Soubi, all his weaknesses will appear if you continue to fight with him, come, come with your real fighter!" The voice encouraged him again.

Ritsuka struggled to get out of the mysterious figure's grip. "No! I love Soubi!" He yelled. "I love him.."

"What is there to love when you're Loveless?" The figure responded, echoing through the darkness. Suddenly everything began to fade, Ritsuka was blinded by light. He was back in his room with his arms around Soubi, it was just a dream thank go, he thought to himself. Ritsuka felt arms tighten around his chest. It was Soubi he was out his state!

"Soubi!" Ritsuka hugged him tightly. "I was so worried." Ritsuka gently ran his hands down Soubi face. His fingers felt wet. Ritsuka rubbed his eyes as he was still half asleep and looked up at Soubi who was crying. "Ritsuka, I'm so sorry."

And then it hit Ritsuka what this spell had truly done to him.

A/N: Chapter eight finally finished. Thank you to all my readers. I Hope it isn't getting too confusing. I don't really have much to say other then sorry if you find any small erorrs(I have gone over it multiple times) and look forward to chapter nine!


	9. Useless

Seimei sat, tapping his fingers on the table contemplating what to do about Ritsuka. That naïve pink haired girl told him that Soubi had been rendered completely useless. But what did she mean by useless? He pondered on that thought. Seimei felt he needed to talk to his fighter Nisei to do the dirty work for him because he honestly couldn't be bothered looking for Ritsuka himself. He was too busy plotting what he was going to do when he found him. Truthfully he actually wanted Soubi more then he wanted Ritsuka, he wanted to torture and make that broken soul suffer like he had never suffered before.

"Nisei!" Seimei yelled outside. Nisei was outside weeding the garden, as Nisei liked little to do with people other then his master and Mimuro as un evil as it sounded he loved spending time in the garden, as he could be alone. "Yes!" Nisei enthusiastically called back Seimei. "Does Seimei want me to come back inside?"

"Now!" Seimei yelled. Nisei immediately stopped what he was doing and raced inside to his master, like an obedient dog. He stood in front of Seimei, grinning. "What is that that you wanted me to do, can I kill the pink haired girl?"

Seimei sighed and shook his head. "I want you to bring Loveless to me."

"I thought K wanted Loveless?" Nisei slightly cocked his head to the side.

"K did want Loveless, but I want you to bring him to me first and bring Soubi too!"

"What are we going to do Soubi?" Nisei smirked.

"We are going to torture him, see how long it takes for him to cry." Seimei smiled deviously. Nisei clapped his hands together like an overly excited child. "Oh goody, can I torture Soubi too?!"

"If you are a good boy I will let you torture Soubi." Seimei replied.

Nisei nodded with enthusiasm. He did everything Seimei told him to do, even if deep down a part of him told him it wasn't right. He set off to Seven Moon's where he could sense their presence.

Ritsuka held Soubi tightly, it's like he had a complete personality change. He had never seen Soubi cry before. Sure he often had moments when he looked like he was going to cry often but he never did, he was too strong.

"Ritsuka I'm sorry." He kept repeating, sobbing into Ritsuka shirt.

" It's okay Soubi, it's over Heartless is gone." Ritsuka tried to sooth Soubi, gently running his hands down his back.

He shook his head. "No it's all my fault, I can't do anything, I'm hopeless nobody ever loved me I'm just used." His eyes were blurred with tears.

"I love you Soubi." Ritsuka assured him. But Soubi refused to admit anyone did. Ritsuka was concerned; he looked at his watch it read eight thirty. He decided that he would go see Ritsu and Nagisa, hoping they would be able to tell him what was wrong with Soubi, why was he so emotional?

"Ritsu sensei!" Ritsuka yelled down the hallway. "Nagisa!" he yelled out when he didn't hear a response from Ritsu. To Ritsuka's surprise he saw too familiar faces walking towards him, Natsuo and Youji.

"Ritsuka?" Natsuo and Youji both said in Unison.

Ritsuka ran up to them, Soubi gripping his hand with his eyes facing towards the ground. "Where's Ritsu sensei?" Ritsuka asked them both.

"Ritsuka you sound desperate." Natsuo saw that Soubi was next to Ritsuka; he looked completely different o when he saw him at Ritsuka's birthday party. He was facing that floor, tears streaked his face and he was holding onto Ritsuka for dear life.

"Why is it that you need Ritsu sensei?" Youji asked, also concerned about Soubi. What was wrong with him, they both thought.

"Soubi's been put under an offensive spell, and this is what has happened!"

Natsuo began walking forward. "Ritsu sensei's office is just over here." He quickly led them both to it.

"Ritsu sensei!" Ritsuka called out into his office.

Ritsu yawned and reluctantly got up from the comfort of his chair. He saw that Soubi was clinging onto Ritsuka, despite it usually being Ritsuka clinging onto Soubi. The obliteration spell had an enormous effect on Soubi, which baffled Ritsu as Soubi was his strongest student.

"What's wrong with him!" Ritsuka asked, extremely worried. "He's never like this, if he's in pain he usually doesn't express it." Natsuo and Youji nodded synonymously.

"The Obliteration spell is a twin spell to reduction, one of the four offensives." Ritsu paused and looked at Soubi again. "Soubi may appear strong, holding his deepest fears inside but this spell has brought all of them out and."

"And" Ritsuka, Natsuo and Youji all said at the same time.

"He's broken." Ritsu replied.

"What!" Ritsuka lunged at Ritsu. "What do you mean broken, he can't be broken!?"

Ritsu pushed up his glasses. "Loveless, Soubi can no longer be used in battle he has been rendered useless." "The twin spell of obliteration, reduction reduces a fighters magical ability in battle, however the obliteration spell has obliterated his fighting abilities all together."

Ritsuka smiled at bit. "That means we can live together like a normal couple."

Ritsu shook his head. "You want to deal with this for the rest of you life?" He hadn't a clue how Ritsuka would be able to put up with Soubi, the obliteration spell made him so clingy.

"I'll love Soubi no matter what, it's my dream that we could live together normally, without all these people chasing us" Ritsuka wrapped his arms gently around the blond; Soubi tightened his grip around Ritsuka and gently laid his head on Ritsuka shoulder feeling extremely insecure. Ritsu walked closer and examined Soubi again. Soubi held Ritsuka tighter; this was the man who had shattered him. "Ritsuka!" he cried.

Ritsuka frowned. "He doesn't like you."

Ritsu chuckled. "Yes, I know that much and the spell has made it a hundred times worse, he's afraid of me more then hates me." "Just give me some time and I can fix the spell."

Ritsuka frowned. "I said I'm fine the way he is!"

"Can you really put up with his clinginess for the rest of your life?" Ritsu questioned him.

Ritsuka gave it some thought, as much as he'd love to take care of Soubi he was very needy, it would be hard. "Okay, But make sure you don't do any more damage."

Ritsuka left with Soubi who was clinging to him like glue. Ritsu sat down back at his table and thought of how he was going to deal with this situation. He slightly turned his head when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." He said while looking through various fighter/sacrifice profiles.

Mai slowly walked into his office and sat adjacent to Ritsu. " I know who's done this." She said flatly.

Ritsu kept flicking through the papers on his desk. "Yes, I know Heartless did."

"No." Mai stopped him. "I know who was controlling Heartless, I know whose after Ritsuka."

Ritsu seemed confused. "Who then?"

Mai flicked through the various profiles on Ritsu's desk and found Heartless' profile. It read

Heartless

Sacrifice: Kaito Minagawa

Fighter: Mariko Minagawa

Relationship status: Fraternal twins

Heartless, also known as 'The puppet twins' are know for being extremely loyal to a person who goes by alias of 'K'. They have rarely ever being defeated due to their use of offensive and illegal spells.

"I pretty much already guessed that from the Obliteration spell which Soubi has been put under." Ritsu looked up at Mai. "But whose this 'K' do you know?"

Mai dropped her hands onto the table and looked directly at Ritsu. "Loveless' true fighter."

A/N: Chapter Nine finally finished *cheers * I had some difficult trying to write this, so I'm really sorry if this doesn't make sense or sounds too rushed. Also sorry how short it is in comparison to other chapters. Ah Yes and Soubi is very OOC, this is all part of my plot and I really wanted to show Soubi's vulnerable side. I have read a few 'uke' Soubi stories and found them cute (Yet slightly weird and maybe even scary.) Anyways I promise you he won't be like this forever. But it's so precious! No I promise I'm not that mean.

Look forward to chapter ten!


	10. An Unlikely Alliance

Nisei practically ran out looking forward to capturing Loveless then Soubi. He couldn't wait to torture Soubi, he had been wanting to ever since he broke his finger five years ago just before they fought Bloodless. Nisei stopped dead when he heard the happy humming coming from a familar female voice.

"Ugh it's you again." Nisei groaned, he realised it was that girl with the pink hair; the one that trumped the stereotype that blonde's were stupid.

Yuiko looked over at Nisei, she froze. As much as Yuiko hated Nisei, it was fear that dominated how she felt whenever she was in his presence. "Yeah, what do you want!" she said trying to sound intimidating.

Nisei laughed, not intimidated by Yuiko at all "Trying to sound tough are we little Loli?" He grinned.

Yuiko scowled and put her hands on her hips. "Like you can talk, you look like a girl with that mop of hair!" she retorted.

Nisei felt like fighting back at her but thought it best if he didn't, Seimei wouldn't be very happy if he did. "Why is it you are here again, you can't see master if that's what you're here for?"

Yuiko ignored Nisei and continued walking.

"Why is it you're here?" Nisei suddenly appeared behind her, Yuiko jumped. "I'm going to Seven Moon's to retrieve Loveless, you happy now!" She yelled continuing to walk, more like running.

Nisei grabbed onto her shoulders, so she couldn't move. Yuiko froze she was too scared to move. He began to run his fingers through her hair, and then play with her ears. " Such a shame for a pretty little girl like you to still has her ears." He snickered.

Yuiko screamed at the top of her lungs. She squirmed trying to get out of Nisei's strong hold. Despite being lanky and very girly looking, Nisei was quite strong.

Nisei chucked. "Relax I'm not going to take your ears, I don't swing that way."

Yuiko made a disgusted face; it was that, that got her into this mess. Ritsuka liking a boy and not her.

"Now I want to make a little deal." Nisei whispered into Yuiko's ear. It sent a chill up her spine. "I want you to get Loveless for me."

Yuiko shook her head dismissing his suggestion. "No, K wants Loveless."

"Ugh." Nisei complained. "Fine, how about we both get Loveless?"

Yuiko raised her eyebrow. "You mean like share him?"

"Yes, share him." Nisei rolled his eyes "Ditz" he muttered.

Yuiko frowned. "Then how do you suggest we capture him?"

Nisei thought on it for a few minutes, he then figured out a great plan, a great plan to capture both Loveless and Soubi. Oh how Seimei would be so proud of him, he thought to himself. "While I capture Soubi you'll capture Loveless and we'll bring him to Seimei then K."

"Okay, that sounds good but how am I going to do this, while I'm not very smart I at least know that if I walk up to Ritsuka and say 'hey come with me' he will refuse."

Nisei chuckled. "I still don't think you're very smart, but anyways." Nisei paused. "I shall put a spell on you and disguise you as Soubi so you can lure Ritsuka."

"And what will you be doing?" Yuiko asked.

"I'll be capturing Soubi." He grinned deviously.

"What do you need with Soubi, I thought you only needed Loveless?" Yuiko tilted her head, looking dumb yet again.

"We're going to torture him until he cries." He snickered. "If Loli is a good girl she can torture Soubi too!" Nisei said similar to what Seimei told him earlier.

"Hmm I don't know about the torturing part I mean, won't it be gross?"

Nisei shook his head. "It will be fun, you hate Soubi don't you?"

Yuiko slowly nodded.

"Well then it will be fun, I can teach you how fun it is!" Nisei smiled, then putting an illusion spell on Yuiko so she would look like Soubi. Yuiko looked down, the first thing she realised was how flat chested she was. She looked back up at Nisei.

"So, what do we do know?"

"Seven Moon's is just another five minutes walk from here, I'll go in the back entrance and capture Soubi where as you go in the front entrance and capture Loveless, Remember to act like Soubi, don't let you stupidity show through."

Yuiko didn't know whether to feel insulted. She just nodded and made her way to the front entrance. She struggled to push open the heavy door. She heard Ritsuka's voice and followed it, which led her to a small room. The room was fairly sparse, just a bookshelf a desk and small bed with Ritsuka lying on it with Soubi!

Yuiko quickly hid behind the wall, she knew it wouldn't be good if there were two Soubi's there at once. She peered into the room to see Soubi clinging onto Ritsuka. "What?" she muttered to herself. Why was he being so clingy? From what Yuiko had gathered Ritsuka was the usually the clingy one. This puzzled Yuiko, but maybe this what Heartless has meant when they said they 'rendered Soubi useless.' He sure did look Useless. Yuiko paced up and down the hallway trying to think of a way to distract Ritsuka from the real Soubi.

"Oi Soubi!" Yuiko didn't respond.

"Soubi!" This time Yuiko turned around, she remembered that she was Soubi now. She turned around and saw a teenage boy who looked about Ritsuka's age; he had teal hair and no ears. Yuiko just started at him for a moment trying to remember who he was. He was that guy from elementary school the one who always teased her. Yuiko scrunched up her fists but she had to control her anger, she was Soubi now and she was pretty sure Soubi and this guy was on reasonable terms.

"Yeah?" she responded, trying her best to sound like Soubi.

Youji walked up to and hit him on the back playfully. "It's great to see that the spell has worn off!" He grinned. What Spell? Yuiko thought to herself. She thought to herself that the spell he was talking about was the one which made Soubi so clingy and broken, and almost uke like.(She remembered that term from that BL manga she read when she was in middle school)

"Oh yeah that spell."

Youji tilted his head. "What do you mean that spell? The obliteration spell."

Quick Yuiko start thinking, she thought to herself. "Yeah I'm fine it wore off." She grinned nervously.

Youji raised his eyebrow. "Wow, that quickly I thought Ritsu sensei was going to fix you?"

Yuiko felt like she was digging herself a hole and that hole got bigger every time she opened her mouth. Who the hell was this Ritsu sensei? The thought went through her mind. "No, it just wore off by itself."

Youji nodded. "Well that's good to hear." He began to walk off towards another teenage boy with red curly hair, the other one from elementary school. "Wait!" Yuiko put up her hand wanting him to come back. Maybe he could help him get Ritsuka out. "Hey. Um Youji would you be able to get Loveless for me I think he's sleeping?" Yuiko just realised she called him by his true name, Soubi wouldn't do that.

"Sure." Youji said with suspicion, geez what's with him today, maybe the spell hadn't completely worn off. Youji pondered on that thought.

"Ritsuka." Youji called out.

Ritsuka rubbed yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah?" he responded sleepily. "Alright I'll be out there soon."

Ritsuka gently brushed his hand across Soubi's face waking him up. "Soubi, I have to go for a minute." Ritsuka tried to get up but Soubi held him tighter, he looked up and by his facial expression it looked like he was telling Ritsuka not to go.

Ritsuka gave him a quick kiss and shook his head. "I have to go, Ritsu sensei may have a way to break the spell." Soubi hugged Ritsuka tighter at the mention of Ritsu's name. "It will be alright." Ritsuka reassured the scared blond. "I'll be back soon, just imagine I am still here with you." Ritsuka walked out of the room as he bumped into Youji who was standing next to Soubi?

"Youji why is Soubi here?" Ritsuka was confused, wasn't Soubi in the bedroom just a minute ago, clinging to him for dear life?

Just before Youji got a chance to speak, Soubi who was actually Yuiko butted in. I'm alright Ritsuka let's go home I have something special for you." He smiled, caressing Ritsuka hair. Yuiko felt like she wanted to be sick she hated Ritsuka and couldn't wait to see was Seimei and K was going to do to him.

Ritsuka looked at Youji then back at Soubi. "But, don't you want to stay and rest here?" Ritsuka wrapped his arm around Soubi waist. Yes Yuiko definitely wanted to throw up. Their relationship was so touchy feely and so disgusting, she thought to herself. "No I want to go home, I want to show Ritsuka something." He grinned, he really did want to show him something, Yuiko wanted to show him Seimei.

Ritsuka nodded. "I can't wait." Ritsuka took Soubi's hand and clasped it tightly. Yuiko didn't know whether to feel happy because she remembered when she was head over heels for Ritsuka or disgusted because she was pretending to be whom she hated most. Yuiko began walking in the direction towards the shrine Seimei resided in. Ritsuka was in such a lovey mood he didn't notice they weren't walking towards the main road. Yuiko looked down and realised that Nisei's spell was quickly wearing off. Her large breasts were becoming more apparent. Yuiko began to run with Ritsuka. Ritsuka just went along with it.

It was ten minutes later that Ritsuka started to realise there was something wrong, they weren't running in the direction of the main road, they were running deeper into the forest. Soubi, who was looking more like Yuiko stopped in front of the abandoned shrine. Ritsuka looked at Soubi. He took a few steps back when he realised that wasn't Soubi that it was Yuiko?

Ritsuka looked up when he heard loud footsteps coming from the shrine he looked up and almost died from the shock of seeing who it was.

Seimei stood in front of Ritsuka, smiling. "Hello, dear brother." Next to Seimei was Nisei who looked like he was the happiest man in the world and next to Nisei was Soubi. Half naked, gagged and bound in chains. Ritsuka fell to his knees, tears began filling his eyes. He couldn't hear it, but the way Soubi looked at him he was screaming for help.

A/N: Chapter ten finally finished. This is actually going longer then the other Loveless story I am re writing this for (Except this story has been changed so much, and I hope this is better) I feel so bad for both Ritsuka and Soubi. Nisei is such a sadistic little bastard. You're probably wondering why Nisei refers to Yuiko as 'Little Loli' Probably because of her long pinks her (and maybe she's wearing cute attire I don't know) I just think of it something creepy Nisei would say. (Surprisingly I don't hate Nisei as much as I hate Seimei, I feel kind of sorry for him)

Anyhow I shall now be writing chapter eleven! I wish I could really put a lot violent detail into it, but I realise that a lot of those stories are getting removed :P


	11. Two Of Nothing

A/N: The long awaited chapter 11! I have written this a while ago(a month think) but only just got round to editing it. I hope everything is okay and no one sounds too OOC. If they do I'll do it for a reason and I'll explain it in my next chapter. Or if you're really desperate to find out(which I doubt no on usually is) feel free to PM me but don't bombard/flame ect. It's my story. For those who do not care and just want to get on with reading, enjoy (:

Seimei Bound Ritsuka's hands together and proceeded to gag him. Seimei stood back and stared at him, with a smug look on his demonic face.

Ritsuka stared back but remained silent.

Seimei knelt down next to Ritsuka and lifted up the younger male's chin. "What am I to do with you brother?" He mused.

"That's up to you I guess?" Ritsuka responded flatly, the gag muffling his voice. He didn't squirm nor struggle to get out of the chair his was bound to, he accepted this was his fate, he just wished that it wasn't Soubi's.

Seimei chuckled, he brushed his thumb across Ritsuka's lip, like he was examining him, but for what? Ritsuka wondered.

Seimei sighed. "Sadly I cannot hold onto you for long, whose truly here to get you will be making their appearance tomorrow."

"Who?" Ritsuka asked, he didn't know whether to feel scared could they be worse then Seimei?

"I can't say when but there's one thing to know, I hate them more then I hate you."

If Ritsuka's speech wasn't limited by being gaged he would have burst into a fit of laughter. He was slightly relieved also.

Seimei scowled and grabbed Ritsuka by his hair. "Ritsuka why do you love that piece of trash?" he said, obviously referring to Soubi. "When did you start hating your brother, your own flesh and blood the one who protected you for so many years?"

Ritsuka looked down at his feet, which were also bound, he couldn't answer that.

"Answer me!" Seimei slapped Ritsuka across the face. Just as he was about to slap him again he stopped when he realised they were here. "K?" Seimei stepped away from Ritsuka. "I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?" he said with annoyance.

"I changed my mind, plus I want to see him to assess what needs to be done."

Seimei nodded. "As you wish." He felt like gagging he couldn't believe he was giving into the likes of K, he wished he had longer to toy with his younger brother.

K walked passed Seimei and directly into Ritsuka's line of vision. K took off the over sized black trench coat that they were wearing to hide their Identity. K smiled and looked at Loveless.

Ritsuka looked up at K wide eyed, he was in utmost shock K was. "Osamu?"

"Hello Ritsuka." She replied, a slight smile falling across her face.

Osamu walked around and began to untie Ritsuka's bound hands and feet then proceeded to remove his gag. Seimei briskly walked over to her. "What the hell are you doing, you're letting him escape!"

Osamu shrugged. "Who knows maybe I am maybe I'm not."

Seimei scowled. "That's what I hate about you, you're so indecisive."

Osamu chuckled. "That's a good thing, that's one of the main reasons you lost to me."

"That was cheating, you didn't even have a sacrifice!" Seimei grit his teeth, he hated remembering loosing.

Osamu snorted. "Cheating, I won without a sacrifice I would hardly call that cheating I would call that a skill."

While Osamu and Seimei were bickering like an old married Couple Ritsuka managed to slip free, he began running as fast as he could but was stopped half way and bound in chains again.

"I don't think so." Osamu shook her head; she slowly walked over to Ritsuka and lifted him up by his collar, she was more powerful then Seimei. "Do you know why I am here?" she asked him.

Ritsuka didn't answer, his head hurt and his mouth was bleeding from the metal gag. Osamu proceed to strangle Ritsuka with her strong magic. Seimei was appalled at how she was stronger then him.

"I don't know?" Ritsuka managed to chock out. He spluttered blood.

"Do you want to know?" Osamu glanced at Seimei then back to Ritsuka. "Because I am Loveless, I am your true fighter."

Ritsuka shook his head, Soubi was his true fighter then had created a bond, his name appeared on Soubi's arm. "Prove it?"

Osamu rolled up her left sleeve. Ritsuka gaped. Her left arm read 'Loveless' in exactly the same spot, which it read on Soubi arm. Did he have two fighters? Ritsuka pondered on that thought while desperately trying to think of a way so he could get back to Soubi.

"You're lying…"

Osamu shook her head showing no emotion on her face. "No Ritsuka, Soubi is lying." She paused and quickly turned to Seimei. "How can you trust a fighter who has two sacrifices."

Seimei nodded, maybe if he looked like he agreed with her she'd let him have Ritsuka for a little longer, the fun hadn't even started.

Osamu clasped Ritsuka's left hand where their true names met. "I'm leaving, thank you for obtaining Loveless for me."

"You said you'd let me do what I wanted with him after you got what you wanted!" Seimei yelled as they began walking away. "You,

You'll pay for this you bitch!"

Osamu turned round. "Yes, I guess I will."

Seimei clenched his fist, cracking his knuckles. He briskly walked over to where Nisei had held Soubi captive. Soubi, similar to Ritsuka was bound to a chair, gagged. Nisei stood guard torturing through offensive magic while Yuiko held a gun to his head, just as Nisei had ordered her to do.

"Nisei!" Seimei yelled out to his fighter. Nisei looked up and saw Seimei quickly walking towards him. He hoped that he was going to give him the orders to do the unthinkable to Soubi. "Seimei!" he smiled.

Seimei grabbed Nisei and pulled him away into the corner. It must have been important as it looked like he didn't want the Little Loli to hear, Nisei thought to himself. "Yes?" he answered.

"You and I have some business to attend to." Seimei whispered to Nisei. "Some very important business that we have to attend to now." He said with emphasis.

Nisei nodded enthusiastically. "Breaking Soubi, possibly killing him?" Nisei asked hopefully.

Seimei shrugged. "Maybe?"

"What do you mean maybe, can't we just break him now!" Nisei was quickly running out of patience.

"We have to fight Osamu."

"Osamu?" Nisei was confused.

"K." Seimei quickly added remembering that only he just found out their true identity.

"And K is?"

"Loveless' true fighter." Seimei paused and grinned demonically. "We get to fight Loveless, and this time we will win."

Nisei jumped up and down like a child who couldn't contain their excitement. "Can we go now, can we go now?"

"Yes, but."

"But what?" Nisei tilted his head slightly, there was a catch wasn't there, he thought to himself.

"You won't be fighting with me." Seimei paused. "Soubi will."

Nisei scowled. "He's useless you'll never win with him!" Nisei shouted. "Get the little Loli to pull the trigger and end it all!"

"Just be patient, or I'll cut you off too Nisei."

Nisei frowned, he hated to disappoint his master, Seimei was the only person he had, and everyone else had slowly drifted away from him. "Fine…" "Little Loli, bring him over here, we have a bone to pick with your love interest." Nisei called out to Yuiko. She scrunched up her nose but was happy that they were going to break Ritsuka too. "Do I still hold the gun to his head?" Yuiko yelled back. Soubi looked petrified but there was nothing he could do, Nisei had him bound with a powerful spell.

"Keep holding it." Nisei replied, Yuiko grinned dragging Soubi by his long hair. Seimei stopped as he faced Osamu yet again.

Seimei cleared his throat. "It's time to pay." He said flatly.

Osamu swiftly turned around and shrugged her shoulders. "Pay for what, I don't remember having to repay you?"

Seimei scowled, so she's playing dumb now? He thought to himself. "Loveless I declare a spell battle."

Osamu turned to Ritsuka and smiled. "I can promise you we'll win." Ritsuka didn't utter a word. He wanted Soubi to be his fighter. Why was Osamu doing this, she was his best friend? And that's when it hit him. He let his mind wander back six years ago just before Youji and Natsuo confronted the older Zero pair.

"We know for sure it's not Soubi, it's probably someone you've already met." Those words Youji spoke to him rung throughout his head.

Nisei stood next to Seimei, ready to fight. Seimei shook his head and put his hand in front of Nisei. "Not yet."

"But." Nisei whined. "We have to defeat them!"

"I want to use him first." He pointed at Soubi. He grabbed Soubi off the ground and forced him to stand up. "I am Beloved, and we shall show you no love."

Osamu grabbed Ritsuka's hand and jerked his head up. "We Are Loveless, we shall leave you with no love."

"Soubi Shatter them." Seimei ordered Soubi, proceeding to kick him.

Soubi shook with fear as he proceeded with the attack. "A thousand shards, split you in to infinite pieces." Seimei groaned, such a pathetic spell, he could do better then that.

"Deflect." Osamu raised her hand and deflected the spell, both Aoyagi Seimei and Agatsuma Soubi was a weak opponent, she could easily defeat them if they kept using these harmless spells.

Soubi yelled out in agony as he took the damage, Seimei snickered. Whenever they fought together Soubi always took the damage. Seimei always assumed Pain was his pleasure.

Osamu looked at Ritsuka and soon realised he wouldn't order her. She acted on his thoughts instead. "Combust thy name." She yelled out. Seimei watched, as Soubi was rendered unconscious. His arm bled as well as his neck where he had etched 'Beloved' on him many years ago. "Nisei." Seimei yelled out for his other fighter. Nisei ran and stood next to his sacrifice, his master. "Soubi was just the base, we're the icing on the cake." Nisei grinned waiting for his master's command.

"May thy spell bring out your all weakness." Nisei grinned as he cast the spell. Everyone hid behind a name, he hoped in using this spell he would bring out all of Loveless' weakness' making his beloved master win.

"Deflect." Osamu repeated.

Nisei's head flew back as a shroud of light surrounded him. Seimei's wrists became chained to his fighter. Seimei yanked the chain he had never been bound before, he couldn't stand to have this happen, that bitch was cheating! "You're cheating you deflect everyone of my spells!" Seimei paused and thought for a while. "Or are you too afraid of me?" he smirked.

Osamu smirked back. "Why would I be scared? I'll let you go this time and I'll prove that I am no where near afraid of you."

"Nisei, Use all of the four offensives."

Ritsuka's eye widened as he stood next to Osamu (he still refused to call her his fighter) He remembered Soubi telling him of the four offensives, the spells which danced with death.

Nisei grit his teeth, he tried with all his will to cast what his master demanded. His neck was shackled along with Seimei's, it's like something in Nisei's mind was mentally stopping him from casting that spell. He felt it was wrong.

"Nisei!" Seimei yelled, kicking the fighter in the stomach. "Cast it, Cast it you piece of shit!"

Nisei tried again, the shackle around his neck became tighter. Seimei kicked him again, this time harder. Nisei winced, coughing up blood. Ritsuka didn't know whether to feel repulsed or happy to see Nisei suffer.

"You cheated." Seimei yelled charging at Osamu. "You've destroyed both of them!"

Osamu shrugged her shoulders. "You say I'm cheating? You're the one who has two sacrifices you're the one whose been using offensives spells."

"I wanted Agatsuma Soubi, I wanted Akame Nisei I got what I wanted!" Seimei yelled, his anger echoing throughout the battle realm.

Osamu raised her eyebrow, trying not to laugh. "Do you want forfeit?" She asked calmly.

"No!" Seimei spat.

Osamu nodded tightening the shackling around both Nisei and Seimei's neck. Seimei scrunched up his fists trying to hide the pain while Nisei chocked, it was like he was begging Seimei.

"Nisei, cast it, end it all!" Seimei stepped on Nisei's middle finger where their name was. "End…less" Nisei was cut off as he began to suffocate from the shackling, slowly ending it all for Beloved.

Osamu let her hold and released the shackling from both of them "It's over, Both you're fighters have been rendered useless… see you around." Osamu walked off with Ritsuka.

Seimei watched her walk away. He then looked at both his fighters, useless, why was he stuck with such useless fighters?

"I'll find someone else, I always do." He muttered angrily. "Seimei." Nisei chocked as his master abandoned him, walking away.


	12. Love Me

A/N: Finally finished chapter 12(I actually wrote most of this train coming home from university) Thank you to everyone who is actually reading this story. While I am not getting many reviews I see that a reasonable amount of people are checking it out, so that's good I guess. (I just hope people and skimming through, I have been working on this for a while.) Now you are probably wondering why everyone is so OOC (Nisei, Soubi ect.) I want to show they vulnerable sides, what would happen to them when they are at breaking point. I find that Nisei (under his dark exterior) is quite fragile because of all the torment he's gone through just to please Seimei. Anyways for those people who are actually bothering to read through, thank you! Please consider reviewing(No flaming) constructive criticism is fine though.

Nisei eyes flickered open. He found himself in a strange sparse room, and in a bed that somewhat reminded him of a hospital. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, he wasn't. Where was this place, where was Seimei his master? Those thoughts ran through his head all at once.

'You're awake." Nisei looked up to see a female standing over his bed, he hadn't met her before.

"Yes." Nisei felt like asking her who she was but he was more concerned on where he was so he continued thinking on that.

"I'm Mai by the way." She said before he asked her. "You may not remember but you were in a Spell battle with Aoyagi Seimei."

"Seimei!" Nisei perked up when he heard the name of his master. "Where is Seimei?"

Mai shook her head, she pitied him.

Nisei nodded enthusiastically "Where is he, when is he coming to get me?" Nisei asked sounding like some lovesick teenager. Mai tried to contain her laughter. She shouldn't laugh this was serious business.

"He's not coming back." Mai paused "He abandoned you." Mai turned around to see Ritsu walking into the room; he must have come to see what was left of him. "He seems pretty harmless." She shrugged her shoulders, moving to the side, allowing Ritsu to examine him.

"Akame Nisei." As Nisei's gaze was directly aligned with Ritsu's he slipped back into that memory, that memory where it all began and only recently ended.

Several years ago

A boy no older then sixteen slowly opened the door and walked into the room and looked around and observed the surroundings. He rolled his eyes upon seeing the older silver haired male who sat at the desk. What was it he wanted? He already had a fighter a very good fighter, he didn't need another one.

"Beloved, This is your fighter Akame Nisei.'

Seimei snorted. "I already have a fighter, get rid of him." As Seimei began walking towards door, the other male who was supposedly his fighter blocked his way and gazed directly at him. Seimei felt intimidated no one looked him in the eye; no one was allowed to look him in the eye! "How dare you!" He exclaimed.

"How dare I what?" Nisei smiled. "I am your true fighter, twice as good as that Agatsuma Soubi you call a fighter."

"Prove it?" Seimei asked of him.

Nisei pulled off the glove, which covered his left hand to reveal 'Beloved' written on his middle finger. "I am Beloved, more then that Agatsuma Soubi."

Seimei still wasn't convinced. Suddenly he had an idea and idea that would work to his advantage in everyway possible. "Well if you're to be my fighter you must obey my every command."

Nisei nodded enthusiastically, no one had ever wanted him, everyone saw him as troublesome, even his own family.

"Everything?" Seimei repeated. "Will you kill someone if I ask you too?"

Nisei nodded.

"Rape, mutilation?" Seimei asked again, getting thrilled from just mentioning those very words

Nisei nodded, even if it was wrong he wanted Seimei to feel proud of him, he wanted someone to want him, someone to love him.

Seimei slowly nodded. Nisei put his hand out to shake Seimei's hand. Seimei quickly stepped back he hated people touching him. "No! I don't do handshakes."

Nisei cocked his head to the side. "If I can't touch your hand then how shall we engage in battle?" Nisei was confused; he knew fighters and sacrifice clasped their hands to engage in battle.

"I have my ways." Seimei paused and scowled at Nisei. "If you ever touch me, ever disobey me I shall cut you off, you will be useless, null and void."

Ritsu watched them both walk out, he thought to himself, how would Seimei treat him, would it be liked he did with Soubi.

Seimei handed Nisei a pile of papers that looked like records. "What's this?" Nisei asked.

"My personal records from my dental to school papers, I want you to fake my death."

"How is that possible, they would find out it wasn't you?"

Seimei grinned. "I want you to burn them death, then mix my DNA with the charcoaled corpse so they will never discover it wasn't me." " Tonight at 10pm I want you to burn the Painless sacrifice at Tokyo Elementary school."

"Yes!" Nisei said without any thought. "Why do you want to fake your own death?" Nisei asked as he walked out the door.

"I thought I told you never to question my motives." Seimei narrowed his eyes; he was slowly loosing his patience with him.

"But."

"I'll do it Nisei, I'll cut you off if you're not careful."

Nisei nodded and smiled. "I'll kill him, and I'll make sure he feels the pain he has never felt before"

"Remind me again why we're here?" Nisei asked. The rain pelting down him on while Seimei stood next to him with an umbrella. Seimei averted his gaze from Nisei and watched everyone walk away from the funeral, his funeral.

"I don't have to give you a reason." He spat. "You're my fighter nothing less."

Nisei slowly nodded, if he still retained his ears they would have flattened on his head. "What do I need to do next master?" Nisei asked, hoping Seimei would use him a spell battle soon.

Seimei smirked deviously. "Oh you'll see, don't you worry."

"Make her scream louder." Seimei chuckled watching from afar. Nisei took a large knife and slashed her hair, she screamed louder.

"That's not enough, I want to hear her beg for mercy, do it Nisei do it now!" Seimei yelled ordering his fighter to do the unthinkable. A dog must obey its master's orders and that is what Nisei did.

"Penetrate her now!" Seimei yelled again.

The fighter grabbed his hair, and began thrashing violently; he couldn't stop, her screams echoing throughout her head, his manic laughter.

"I wanted to be loved, I wanted to be loved." Nisei repeated. Mai and Ritsu looked at each other puzzled yet concerned.

"I wanted him to love me!" Nisei yelled.

"But he abandoned you, don't you understand or are you just that stupid?" Mai questioned, she couldn't understand his way of thinking at all even if she tried. Nisei scowled at her.

"Because Seimei was absolute." Soubi said upon entering the room.

"Because he was my God." Both Nisei and Soubi said in unison

"Soubi?" Mai and Ritsu turned to see Soubi walking into the room, perfectly fine like nothing had ever happened.

"But the spell?" Mai mused.

"The spell was weak so it managed to wear off. Because Ritsuka did not order Osamu the strength of her spell was halved." His throat tightened at the mentioned of her name, Ritsuka's true fighter.

Soubi stood over Nisei's bed and directly looked him in the eye even though he intimated the blonde. "So he abandoned you too?" he chuckled.

Nisei growled. "Shut up, he's coming back!" Nisei's voice suddenly became shaky when he slowly began to realise the reality of what was happening.

Ritsu grabbed Nisei's hand and pulled off the bandage off Nisei's left hand. Nisei stared down in shock. Beloved was no longer on his middle finger. "It's a spell it will wear off." He laughed nervously. He wanted to belong to Seimei, he would be nothing without Seimei, and it would be like what his life was like before he met Seimei.

"The combustion spell" Soubi mused.

"What spell?!" Nisei spat. He remembered no such spell.

"The combustion spell that backfired, normally a name can be saved if the sacrifice will's it however Seimei allowed the bond to be severed, Seimei didn't want you anymore."

"That's a lie!" Nisei said again.

"Really? Was it a lie that he kicked you and punched you when you were injured and no longer able to fight?"

"It's discipline." Nisei replied without thought

Mai laughed uncontrollably. "Parents aren't even allowed to smack their kids any more, so how did what Seimei did to you be discipline?"

"Seimei wanted me, he abandoned Soubi for me!"

"On the contrary." Ritsu interjected, pushing his glasses up. "Before Seimei met you, one year after acquiring Soubi he was reluctant to take you in, he wanted me to sever the bond between you."

Nisei stayed silent for a number of minutes. He remembers Seimei's reluctance to believe he was his real fighter. "That's can't be true… Seimei wanted me." Nisei uttered.

"How many times did you actually engage in a battle with Seimei?" Mai asked Nisei, Ritsu nodded. She knew upon knowing this information she would be able to determine what Seimei really thought of Akame Nisei.

"At least five in the past two years." He replied, thinking nothing of it. Soubi tried hold back laughter, Seimei used him ten times more then what he did to Nisei.

"And when you were not engaged in battle what did he ask you to do?" She asked again.

"Um." Nisei hesitated before he answered. If he told them everything they would discover more about Seimei, maybe just enough information they needed so he would be ruined. So he could be killed for good this time.

"It doesn't concern you." Nisei retorted.

"Yes it does! If you don't tell us we'll have to force it out of you!" Mai yelled.

Nisei winced as Soubi cast a spell on him. Mai shook her head, she wanted to try to get it out of him before they used spells but at least it was quicker this way.

Nisei struggled to keep it all to himself but the spell was too strong. "He asked me to fake his death by killing Painless in his place, he then asked me to convince Aoyagi Misaki to kill Ritsuka and then to." Nisei paused. "To rape Mikado Gomen."

Everyone stared at Nisei, they now knew the exact true nature of Aoyagi Seimei, and were one step closer to figuring out his motives.

Nisei sniffled, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I just wanted him to love me."


	13. Corrupt

A/N: Chapter thirteen finally finished. I think it's been a month or so since I submitted the last chapter. I have been busy trying to study for Japanese (for the past eight weeks I really haven't been bothered to study considering I was taking the basic units to go over everything) But I want to at least get a credit. Also I am still thinking of how many more chapters I want to write before I this finish fanfiction. Originally it was only going to be ten chapters but I keep having more and more ideas. Still have no idea how it's going to end haha XD Well please review (no bashing, flaming) constructive criticism is fine. (Which I probably need because my grammar is crap. haha well my major is Japanese not English) Oh I'll stop rambling now because you probably want to actually read something. Anyways hopefully this is okay and isn't becoming too random: p

**And also this chapter mentions sensitive themes please keep that in mind before reading. **

"I'm Home!" Yuiko called out as she walked into her parent's house. She kicked off her shoes then into the kitchen where her mother usually was. Yuiko's mother loved cooking, that's where Yuiko got her love for making jams and various sweets.

She smiled when she saw her mother standing at the bench chopping vegetables.

"Welcome home Yuiko." Her mother said cheerfully, her smile almost identical to Yuiko's.

"Take a knife and go chops the rest of the cabbage for me." She asked politely

"Sure thing!" Yuiko quickly grabbed and knife and began to chop up the rest the cabbage. She hummed happily. She was in a surprisingly good mood.

"Yuiko, today someone called 'Osamu' rung." Her mother said as she poured the vegetables into the pot of boiling water. "Do you know them?"

"Osamu Kun?" Yuiko repeated the name, it didn't ring a bell. "Did they say anything else?"

Yuiko's mother nodded. "They said they were also a friend of that Ritsuka boy you often spoke of."

Yuiko scowled, her good mood had disappeared. "Did they leave a number?"

Yuiko's mother nodded. "I wrote it down on a piece of paper which is on your desk."

Yuiko dropped the knife and ran up the stairs to her room.

"But Yuiko. The cabbage." Her mother sighed. "Kids these days, they have a mind of their own" She chuckled, continuing to chop the rest of the cabbage which Yuiko had left

Yuiko threw the books of her desk in hurry trying to find the note her mother spoke of it. When she found it she immediately dialed the number.

Fours rings and they picked up. "Hello?" A female voice said. Yuiko raised her eyebrow; she thought that they were a boy. Osamu was quite a masculine name.

"Um Hi this is Yuiko, my mother said you run earlier today I am just ringing you back, hope you don't mind." Yuiko laughed nervously.

Osamu shook her head; she remembered how dumb Yuiko was. "I have a favour to ask you?"

Yuiko tilted her head. "A favour, but I barely know you."

"Yes I do realise that, but I assure you that this will be beneficial to you too."

"What is it?" Yuiko asked, curious. She wondered how this could be in her favour.

"I want you to find Aoyagi Ritsuka for me."

Yuiko scrunched up her face, why did her good day keep getting worse and worse.

Osamu continued. "I want you to follow him, record his every move and report back to me."

"Why?" Yuiko had to admit that was kind of creepy to stalk, even though she hated him a lot.

"You'll find out in good time, you will be most satisfied in the end." Osamu grinned. "Tomorrow meet me at five o'clock outside the local ice cream parlor just down the road from your old elementary school."

Osamu hung up before Yuiko could ask any more questions.

Yuiko stood outside the local ice cream parlor that Osamu had told her wait for her. She folded her arms, and waited nervously to meet this Osamu person. Yuiko looked at her watch to see the time. She was five minutes late! She quickly turned her head to see if she could see them. But what was the point; she hadn't seen Osamu since she was twelve years old. She remembered bonding over their love for Ritsuka. She remembered that jealous feeling she had knowing Osamu liked Ritsuka too. Maybe this is why Osamu wanted to meet her, so she could get together with Ritsuka. If only Osamu knew what Ritsuka was. Yuiko scowled.

"Yuiko?" a female voice called out.

Yuiko turned around to see a girl with long black hair and ears. Her eyes were a violet shade similar to Ritsuka's. She was significantly shorter then her. "Osamu?" Yuiko called out.

Osamu smiled and nodded. "You are Hawatari Yuiko then, I am Osamu Kimizuka, please call me 'K'." Osamu looked up at Yuiko, her bust size had slightly increased since their first meeting.

Yuiko tilted her head in confusion. "But why?"

"Just do it." Osamu smiled, her dark smile sending chills down Yuiko's spine. "I presume you want to know why I want to know where Ritsuka is?"

Yuiko slowly nodded, freaked out by the aura Osamu emitted. Who was this girl, she thought to herself. "You like Ritsuka don't you?" she mumbled.

"What?" Osamu replied.

"You want me to stalk Ritsuka so you can go out with him!" she blurted out.

Osamu burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh my that is the funniest thing I've heard for a long time, thank you for making my day."

Yuiko nodded. "But you may not like him anymore when I tell you who he is going out with."

Osamu stopped laughing. "Yes I know, he's dating Agatsuma Soubi or at least he thinks he is."

"Thinks he is?" Yuiko was confused, yet again.

"Agatsuma Soubi is posing as his fighter, their relationship is just a illusion, once Ritsuka realises that he will be able to reach his full potential as a sacrifice."

Osamu placed her head into her hands when she realised how confused Yuiko was. "You still don't get it do you?"

Yuiko nodded. "It doesn't sound believable I'm sorry." Yuiko remembered that day when she met Soubi and Ritsuka, Soubi had said they were master and servant which she swore they said 'mustard sandwich.'

"Is it really?" Osamu asked. She then showed something that would change how Yuiko would see the world, forever.

Yuiko gasped. This was the tenth time she had that dream, or more like a nightmare. Like the previous nights Yuiko found herself in a dark basement. Every time she awoke she found food at the end of her bed. (Which consisted of a few blankets on the dirty cold hard floor) After she ate she somehow managed to fall asleep again. Every day was the same, it was like she a cycle like she was drugged or perhaps put under some kind of spell.

The door to the basement creaked open. Yuiko scurried into the corner of the basement uncertain of who was opening the door.

"Hello little Loli." The voice chuckled. Yuiko pushed herself further into the corner she was petrified. It was he again that girly man!

"Little Loli where are you?" The voice echoed throughout the room, it sent chills up her spine. "I have something to tell you."

Yuiko stood up and put her hands on her hips, she had to be tough, she couldn't be afraid. "Alright what do you want, girly man!?"

The voice's laughter echoed through out the room. Yuiko went to cover her ears but she could still hear it. It's like the voice was echoing through out her head. The lights suddenly turned on.

"I'm no girly man." The voice chuckled. "That girly man is gone forever and I need your help."

Yuiko slowly and reluctantly stood up to see the figure more clearly. "Seimei?"

"Beloved, Aoyagi or master as what you will be calling me."

Yuiko snorted. "Master, why would I call you that? I am not someone you can just control!" Yuiko stamped her foot down in an attempt to look assertive. She knew she wasn't the smartest crayon in the box but she wasn't going to let this monster use her.

"Oh I doubt that." Seimei walked down the steps and down to where Yuiko was standing. He stood so close that their faces were almost touching. "I don't like touching people, I don't like people touching me yet this is the only way it's going to work." He smiled. His smile was so twisted.

Yuiko moved her head back so they weren't as close. "What do you mean?"

Seimei ran his fingers through his hair. "You know I never understood why one was born with these feline features, sure it represents one's virginity but isn't there a better way of doing so some way so people wouldn't be able to tell whether one was or was not a virgin."

"I guess it's kind of cute." Yuiko responded.

"Cute you say?" Seimei paused. "Interesting you say that, because what I am going to do next will neither be cute for either of us." Seimei scrunched up his face, the smiled demonically. "We're both going to suffer but it's the best thing to do for both of us."


	14. Little Loli

A/N:Here is the second last chapter. I feel I've been dragging this out too long. Originally it was going to be just ten chapters but I felt that I couldn't get in what I wanted to write in only ten chapters with each chapter not exceeding 2000 words. I hope it hasn't gotten too unbearable to read because of that. I put this on Hiatus for a few months during my last semester of University and decided to pick this up again. I got inspired to continue this after I saw an exceptional cosplay of Ritsuka and Soubi. Anyways please enjoy this second last chapter. Constructive criticism is encouraged but please no flaming/bashing or tactlessness. Excuse any terrible mistakes I stupidly did not pick up.

Ritsuka turned his head upon hearing the scratchy sound of a pen to paper. It looked like Osamu was fiercely writing away at something. Ritsuka didn't know what and couldn't be bothered to ask. He didn't want to speak to her; he didn't want to acknowledge that she was his real fighter.

Osamu looked up. "I'm writing up a plan since I know you won't ask."

Ritsuka ignored her.

"I'm pretty sure you'll like it." She chuckled to herself. "It involves destroying Seimei."

Ritsuka slowly turned his body around and looked at her blankly "It's none of my concern what you do and do not do to Seimei because I am taking no part in." he managed to respond.

Osamu's lips turned into a twisted grin, it sent a chill down Ritsuka's spine. "You underestimate me Ritsuka."

"As your master I think you underestimate me." Ritsuka responded, looking away from devious grin tapping his fingers aimlessly against the wall.

"Another fighter?" Osamu mused.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ritsuka scoffed but stopped when he realised it could be Soubi coming to rescue him from this hell on earth. Osamu shook her head she picked up on what he was feeling. Ritsuka was terrible at concealing his thoughts.

"Your prince charming is not coming to get you, it's another fighter, they're weak we can take them down fairly easily." Osamu snickered. "Like breaking a chicken's neck, that easy." Ritsuka nearly gagged.

"Go out to them then, you're the fighter." Ritsuka said dully.

Ritsuka felt a force pulling him out of the chair towards the door.

Osamu sighed and looked at her nails. "It's the only way to get you out of that chair, it's not like you would have done it on your own accord."

The door flew open, Ritsuka stood in disbelief when he saw his brother with another fighter. What kind of sick joke was this? All of those thoughts were running through his mind faster then a wild fire.

"Three fighter's now, how ever did you do it?" He questioned his older brother.

"Have you ever heard that saying a magician never reveals his secrets, let's just keep at that."

Ritsuka's eyes wandered to Seimei's fighter's head, no ears. He looked down and focused his eyes to the tall, busty pink-headed girl that he used to hang around with in his youth.

"Yuiko." He uttered he stood frozen.

Yuiko didn't respond to Ritsuka, she stood there still as a mannequin.

"Seimei, how?" Ritsuka stuttered. His eye's shifted to his older brother's head he realised that his old brother who hated being touched no longer possessed his feline features of his virginity.

"It seems Beloved has gone to desperate measures." Osamu turned to Ritsuka. "He has obtained his fighter through a forced bond."

Seimei scrunched up his nose as that was mentioned, it wasn't like that.

"Forced bond?" Ritsuka questioned, slightly cocking his head to the side.

Osamu started blankly at both Seimei and his new fighter, her old pawn. "Seimei has achieved a bond with Yuiko through the exchange of their virginity, both his and hers prized possession."

Osamu couldn't hide her laughter. "Oh dear Beloved doesn't it suck that you had to go to these lengths to beat me."

"It was worth it." He mumbled. Those vivid memories of that night running through out his mind. It disgusted him.

"How, she isn't even trained she couldn't even stand against a weak team like Fearless let a lone me."

Seimei clenched his fist. Suddenly Ritsuka felt his energy being drained from him; he let out little chokes as he struggled to breath. Osamu oddly did not react. " I see this is what I have to stand up to." She sighed and walked over to Seimei ignoring her struggling fighter. Ritsuka's energy was slowly being drained to but Osamu managed to avoid absolute restriction. Yuiko stretched out her hand and touched Ritsuka's shoulder and with a cold expression she uttered.

"Loveless."

Three Years Prior

Yuiko hid behind the toilet door as a group of giggling first years made their way into the bathroom. Yuiko's heart sunk when she began to catch word of what they were gossiping about. Something that upset Yuiko the most, something, she cared about more then anything.

"So you finally did it?" One of the girls asked, giggling more times then she stopped to take a breath.

Yuiko peered through the crack of the toilet cubical to see the girl nodding enthusiastically. It was Miki Oomura, who was her best friend until she found herself a boyfriend and not long after gave away so easily what was most precious to Yuiko.

"Yeah it was amazing, I can't believe I waited this long to try it."

"Those ridiculous ears." Another girl added. "What's the point of them?"

"They're cute." Yuiko squeaked, and quickly covered her mouth.

"Who was that?" Miki walked over to the cubical doors and preceded to kick open each one. "If I didn't know any better I think it was." Yuiko clung to the wall as the door to the cubical she was hiding in was kicked right open. " Little Loli Hiding in here." Miki grinned.

She felt so stupid. Stupid Yuiko. Those big boobs, long pink hair yet she retained those feline features of her virginity that she both hated, yet treasured at the same time.

Miki and her friend's giggled together "The only girl in the school her hasn't lost her ears." Yuiko screamed as one of the girls tugged violently on them.

"Maybe if we pull on them they'll fall off?"

"No they won't, she's going to be a virgin for ever."

Miki kicked the door shut and left the bathroom with her harem of friends. Their giggles echoing through out the bathroom. "Who would think a girl with such big boobs be a virgin."

The next day when Yuiko went to school she sat in the classroom and felt alone. Classmates without their ears surrounded her. Although she felt left out she was proud that she had something that they didn't, for once in her life.

"Yuiko, Yuiko?"

Yuiko turned around and saw Ritsuka. She relaxed a little when she saw his face. Ritsuka was the only one she felt safe around, Ritsuka was like her, he retained what was most precious to her and she loved him for it.

"Yeah?" she uttered nervously twiddling her long hair.

"You seem blue, what's the matter?" Ritsuka smiled, leaning slightly closer to Yuiko. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Nothing." Yuiko lied. She suddenly had a thought a brilliant thought that would distract her from all of this and possibly lead her to the happiness she has been fantasizing about. "Um Ritsuka." She paused she was so nervous, stupid Yuiko she thought to herself just ask the damn question.

"Yes?" Ritsuka looked up from his work. "Something you wanted to ask me?"

"Ritsuka will you go out with me!" She blurted out.

As a smile swept across Ritsuka's face, Yuiko beamed. She took this as a sign that he liked her and that's all she ever wanted. "Does seven o'clock sound okay?" she asked, her heart nearly pounding out of her chest.

"Seven o'clock sounds great." He smiled. The bell rung and Ritsuka got up from his desk; he continued to smile at Yuiko as he walked out the door.

As Yuiko walked out of the bathroom her heart shattered. She couldn't believe whom Ritsuka was with. She stood there frozen as the tall blond male rubbed Ritsuka's feline features of virginity. Oh no, he was going to take his ears. Ritsuka was just like everybody else, like her friends, her classmates, and cousins just likes everybody else.

"Ritsuka that's disgusting, I can't believe you ditched me for another person, for Soubi!" She ran out of the café crying. That was it; she was a lone she could never find anyone else who truly understood her.

Present

Ritsuka clutched his chest as he was chocking.

Yuiko slowly walked closer to him. Her face was cold like an expressionless doll. "You're just like the rest of them." She muttered. Ritsuka was confused with her words.

"You were just like the rest of them." She uttered again as she walked away. Ritsuka collapsed.

Osamu stood over her Sacrifce and watched Seimei walk away with his third fighter. She knew what he was planning, and for once she felt unprepared for it.


End file.
